


El amante

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Teacher Harry Potter, Tom Riddle Loves Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: Algunas veces uno se cansa de ser el plato de segunda mesa, y Tom Riddle no está dispuesto a ser el segundo en la vida de Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Miró con interés al otro lado de la barra, analizando a la pareja que se encontraba justo del otro lado. Una pareja muy peculiar si le preguntaban. Un rubio y un azabache sentados con un vaso en sus manos, aunque el azabache parecía estar más de adorno que de otra cosa.

El rubio reía a carcajada abierta dándole la espalda al hermoso joven que había entrado con él, quien se empeñaba en jugar con los hielos que se encontraban enfriando su refresco. Conocía al rubio, Draco Malfoy, hijo del frívolo Lucius Malfoy, uno de sus compañeros de negocios, quien también era uno de sus mejores amigos. Conocía a Draco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca le ha tomado importancia, no hasta ese momento.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorar a la hermosura que tenía a su lado? Negó con la cabeza. Eso debía ser uno de los más grandes pecados que alguien pudo haber cometido. Sonrió de lado, ¿por qué el ojiverde estaba con él? Era obvio que el chico ni le entendía.

El joven ignorado se giró levemente y le comentó algo a su novio, quien sólo movió su mano restándole importancia y asintiendo con la cabeza, para, segundos después, seguir platicando con sus dos amigos. Los ojos verdes rodaron por algunos segundos antes de fijar su atención en él. Tom sonrió de lado, nunca pensó que esa mirada fuera del verde más puro que se podría encontrar en toda la Tierra.

El joven respondió la sonrisa con cortesía y miró hacia otro lugar, bufando molesto. Tom se discutió consigo mismo si realmente esos dos eran una pareja, ¿quién sabe? Podrían ser sólo amigos.

Los ojos verdes se volvieron a posar en él con deje distraído, como si realmente no importara a dónde mirara, su atención estaba dentro de su mente. En ese momento Tom se preguntó si el joven sería igual de inteligente que de hermoso, cosa que dudó. Por Dios, estaban en un bar, la mayoría de las personas que van ahí no tienen muchas neuronas en su cabeza y, si las tenían, las perdieron ahogándose en alcohol.

Ladeó la cabeza cuando vio que el azabache casi se cae por un empujón inconsciente del rubio, quien sólo le dirigió un " _perdón_ " distraído. El joven simplemente negó con la cabeza, más para sí mismo que para el rubio.

Levantó una ceja cuando el moreno volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él.

" _¿Aburrido?_ " formuló con sus labios.

El joven sonrió de verdad y asintió con desgana. En ese momento Tom decidió arriesgarse, ¿qué más da ser agradable con alguien una vez en su vida?

Señaló el pequeño balcón que se encontraba a su izquierda con su cabeza, dando una invitación muda a su amigo de miradas, quien asintió sonriendo agradecido para luego tocar el hombro de su acompañante y decirle algo en el oído.

Tom no pudo ver la respuesta del rubio cuando ya se encontraba caminando hacia el lugar antes señalado. Pocos minutos después el azabache salió algo nervioso, tapando el aire fresco del exterior con una chamarra negra.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Tom sin esperar un momento más, sacando su cajetilla de cigarros y ofreciéndole uno al joven, quien negó con suavidad.

—No fumo, gracias —comentó sonriendo—. Volviendo, sí, siempre es así.

—¿Y por qué vienes con él?

—Cuando le niego algo hace un gran berrinche —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y recargando su cadera en el barandal negro que los separaba de una caída segura—. Un día no fui con él a una reunión importante y se negó a hablarme por una semana.

—¿Y hay algo de malo en eso?

—Cuando vives con él, sí, mucho —dijo mirando la calle que se encontraba a unos metros abajo de ellos.

Tom analizó a su nuevo acompañante y le dio una calada a su cigarro, soltando el humo una vez que se sintió satisfecho.

—¿Vives con él?

El ojiverde rió ante eso.

—Llevamos cinco años saliendo, pensamos que sería una estupenda idea —volvió a encoger sus hombros, ahora dirigiendo su mirada a él. Tom se sintió inquieto al verse envuelto en una bruma verde—. ¿Sabes? No sé porqué le cuento esto a un desconocido.

—Tom Riddle —se presentó sin darle importancia.

—Harry Potter.

—Bien, ahora no somos desconocidos.

Harry soltó una ligera carcajada, tan limpia y pura que le hizo darse cuenta de cuánta hipocresía rodeaba su vida.

—Sí, parece que ya no lo somos —afirmó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El ojiazul juró que podía ver su alma, y no le importó en absoluto. Se dejó ver, admirar y observar por los ojos verdosos, haciendo lo mismo con ellos, logrando ver la amabilidad y gentileza en la persona contraria—. Bien, señor no-desconocido, ¿cómo se gana la vida?

Tom se encogió de hombros, dejando que una sonrisa picara se colocara en sus labios.

—Soy dueño y director de Slytherin's Company —declaró como si fuera la poca cosa.

Harry simplemente asintió.

—El padre de Draco es director de Ravenclaw's industry.

—Lucius Malfoy —dijo el mayor. El azabache asintió—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ganas la vida?

—Soy profesor de Letras en Hogwarts —contestó sonriendo—, aunque también estoy terminando mi tesis para poder graduarme en Ciencias Genómicas.

Levantó una ceja. Tal parece que no estaba tratando con un estúpido.

—Suena interesante...

—Créeme, lo es —declaró sonriendo—. Más que Economía, Administración o todo lo que le quieras poner —se burló.

—Realmente estudié Ciencias Políticas y Sociología —corrigió colocándose a un lado de él con tranquilidad—. No pude ejercer gracias a la muerte de mi abuelo, quien decidió que era muy agradable heredarme su compañía.

—¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

—No podría decir eso, ya que estamos en una de mis franquicias y gracias a ella te estoy conociendo.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a mirar los ojos de Tom, sin dejar que la sonrisa desapareciera. El mayor estuvo a tentado de probar esos divinos labios, pero -para desgracia de Tom y todos los Dioses- el azabache dirigió una mirada dentro del lugar y suspiró con pesadez.

—Lamento decirle, señor Riddle, que mi novio me está buscando —dijo mientras se paraba correctamente y se disponía a irse de ahí—. Fue un placer conocerlo, me gustaría poder quedarme un poco más, pero...

—¿Pero tienes que cumplir con el papel de buen novio e ir con el rubio?

—Exactamente —contestó sonriendo, empezando a entrar al lugar.

No podía dejar que se fuera, algo dentro de él le decía que sería el peor error de su vida si no lo detenía, si no lo _tenía_. Agarró la mano ajena con urgencia y lo jaló hacia sí delicadamente. Harry volvió levantando su ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es tu número? —preguntó Tom sin siquiera haber pensado bien la pregunta.

El joven simplemente rió y sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, para luego sacarle la pluma que colgaba con tranquilidad en la bolsa del saco de Tom, empezando a escribir.

A los minutos se fue diciendo un ligero _"Adiós, señor Riddle"_ , dejando el papel y la pluma en la bolsa antes violada y -¿para qué negarlo?- unas enormes ganas de conocer más al maestro.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Espero que no me niegues una comida hoy_ "

Harry rió ante eso, acercándose a su escritorio y dejando de lado la clase que estaba dando. Hace tres días que había conocido al señor Riddle y, simplemente, tuvieron una conexión única.

—Transcriban eso a su libreta —ordenó sin prestar verdadera atención a sus alumnos, no hasta que oyó una ligera risa recorrer el aula, seguida de múltiples conversaciones. Suspiró y con pesadez y dejó su celular de lado, acercándose a la pizarra y empezando a escribir los nombres de sus alumnos. Poco a poco las conversaciones fueron cediendo ante el silencio y, cuando éste se adueñó del salón de clases, se volvió a sus alumnos—. Todos los que están en la pizarra se van a detención. Dos horas. Más un escrito con un mínimo de trescientas palabras de cualquier tema que esté dentro del bloque, tengan libertad de elegir, pero quien no entregue el escrito con los requisitos que siempre pido tiene quince décimas menos, así que espero que aprovechen bien su tiempo en detención, ¿entendido?

Todos los estudiantes quedaron callados ante eso. Harry sonrió de lado.

—Granger, Nott y Parker, pueden irse. Tómenlo como agradecimiento por acatar mis órdenes. No se preocupen por anotar, yo les pasaré mis apuntes por correo, pueden imprimirlos —los tres estudiantes sonrieron antes de salir del aula. Los demás bufaron y empezaron a escribir, Harry esperó hasta que los tres nombrados se fueran—. Revisaré el apunte antes de que se vayan, para los listillos que están empezando el escrito, ¿sí me oyó, Hookin?

El nombrado sólo bufó y asintió, dejando el escrito y empezando con el apunte.

—Que lindos se ven cuando hacen lo que se les pide —declaró el profesor sonriendo como si fuera una madre viendo a sus hijos crecer—. Veinte minutos, vamos.

Después de eso se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó ahí, agarrando su celular y notando los mensajes nuevos. Empezó con el de su novio, avisando que llegaría tarde y, posteriormente, seguir con el de su nuevo amigo.

" _Espero que esas dos palomitas azules sean un 'acepto', porque no espero un 'no' por respuesta_ "

" _Bien, que bueno que aceptaste, ya estoy afuera de tu escuela_ "

Harry no pudo contener la ligera carcajada que se le salió, empezando a reír como loco.

—Weasley, Finnigan, a su apunte —ordenó sin siquiera ver a los mencionados, quienes sólo bufaron y dejaron de mandarse señales con las manos.

" _Cuánto entusiasmo, Riddle. No pensé que me extrañaras tanto... pero bien, espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo_ "

" _Por cierto, saldré un poco tarde_ "

El timbre sonó momentos después, así que guardó su celular y, justo cuando vio como los primeros estudiantes empezaron a intentar salir, sonrió de lado.

—Espero que ya tengan sus apuntes listos —comentó como si nada—, y creo que los primeros en mi lista de revisión serán Weasley y Finnigan. Tranquilo, Finnigan, me enteré que el joven Thomas también estará en detención, tendrá mucho tiempo para estar con su novio.

El castaño se sonrojó y se fue a sentar a su lugar, volviendo a sacar su libreta y pluma para escribir lo que le faltó.

—Las detenciones empiezan en treinta minutos, no podremos comer —dijo Weasley sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. El azabache simplemente levantó una ceja.

—No se preocupe por eso, si quiere, puede sacar su dinero, decirme qué quiere y se lo voy a comprar —contestó sin importancia—, pero recuerde que, mientras más tarde salga de aquí, más tarde llega a su casa... y no, no se podrá ir de la detención. Hoy le toca a Severus aplicarlas.

El quejido de todo el grupo sonó en armonía.

—Sí, sí. Yo también los quiero —contestó viendo cómo Weasley se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

" _¿Qué tanto tiempo?_ "

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la impaciencia del empresario.

" _Yo diría unos treinta minutos, tal vez cuarenta_ "

Después de eso no hubo respuesta, así que se forzó a no darle importancia, mucho menos cuando las dos figuras delataron que el pelinegro ya lo había leído al volverse azules.

Dos suaves toques se oyeron en la puerta.

—Adelante —gritó desde su escritorio.

—Me dijeron que aquí torturaban adolescentes, ¿le molesta si me quedo a admirar dicha obra de arte? —preguntó Tom una vez que la puerta fue abierta completamente.

—Sería un placer compartir con usted esta belleza, señor Riddle —contestó Harry parándose para recibirlo correctamente. El nombrado sólo sonrió y se adentró al salón ignorando las miradas y suspiros que se llevaba de paso.

—¿Por qué tanto dolor? —cuestionó susurrando el mayor una vez llegó al lado de Harry.

—Oh, mis estudiantes son tan inteligentes que pensaron que podían no acatar una orden —contestó con simpleza, haciendo reír a Tom.

—No pensé que fueras de esos maestros malos.

—Y no lo soy, soy un amor —contestó, matando con su mirada a sus alumnos, quienes rieron ante eso—, sólo que hay veces que no se merecen dicho amor... ¿Qué pasó, Brooks? —preguntó cuando la chica levantó la mano.

—Ya terminé —contestó mordiendo su labio inferior. Harry sonrió con ternura ante la timidez de su estudiante estrella, muy social, pero estrella.

—Déjame ver —murmuró acercándose a la joven y viendo el apunte, cuando vio que estaba completo se acercó a ella con discreción—. ¿Ya comiste? —la chica negó con la cabeza— Ve a detención, luego veo qué te doy.

—No es necesario...

Harry sólo sonrió y le dio dos palmadas en la cabeza. Caminó hacia el frente de la clase.

—Los primero seis que terminen pueden hacer el escrito de cien palabras, incluyéndola, señorita Brooks —la joven asintió con la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo para seguir acomodando sus cosas—. Quienes no han comido pueden dejarme en esta hoja lo que quieren que les compre de la cafetería con su nombre, no olviden el dinero, duh.

Tom sonrió ante eso y se sentó en el escritorio para observar a su profesor favorito.

»Hey, bájate de mi mesa —regañó el menor haciendo un ligero puchero una vez que estuvo frente a él.

—Estoy cansado, te he estado esperando bajo el sol por veintidós minutos —contestó en un susurro. Los ojos verdes sólo rodaron antes de señalar su silla.

—Siéntate ahí —ofreció—, creo que nos vamos a tardar un poco, ¿tienes algún problemas con eso? —preguntó preocupado, lo que menos quería era que Tom dejara de hacer cosas por estar esperándolo— Podemos ir a comer otro día, no tienes que...

—Te espero sólo si das una conferencia en mi empresa. —Harry levantó una ceja— El tema no es difícil, sólo que todos los encargados de las conferencias se creen importantes y no han querido hacerla.

—¿Cuál es el tema?

—Ciencias genómicas —contestó guiñando un ojo—. Hay una industria que se especialista en eso y pidió el apoyo de Slytherin's Company, pero muchos de los empleados están en desacuerdo, sólo necesito una pequeña ayuda para convencerlos que de lo positivo que traería firmar el acuerdo con ellos.

—Bien, pero eso te costará dos comidas extras —bromeó el ojiverde sonriendo.

—Mientras el joven Malfoy no te regañe, trato.

—Tenemos un trato, señor Riddle.

La platica siguió mientras Harry se movía de un lugar a otro revisando los apuntes y los alumnos llenaban la lista. Tom no encontró un maestro que hiciera lo que Harry hace por sus alumnos. Negó con su cabeza, Harry realmente era una persona amable.

—Que tenga buena tarde, señor Finnigan —Harry se despidió de su último estudiante minutos después y miró la lista—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la cafetería o prefieres esperar aquí?

—Déjame pensarlo, ¿estar contigo o aburrirme sin ti? —cuestionó fingiendo que sus manos eran una balanza y una de ellas estaba más pesada de lo debido— Creo que no es justo el porcentaje, claro que voy contigo.

El menor sonrió con algo parecido a cariño y le indicó que lo siguiera, para después llenar sus brazos de comida y hacerlo llevarla al aula de detenciones y dársela a cada uno de sus estudiantes, incluyendo a la señorita Brooks.


	3. Chapter 3

—Lo digo en serio —comentó mientras llevaba un pedazo de comida a su boca y la masticaba.

—Sólo hago lo que cualquiera haría —negó el profesor encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por favor, llevo acompañándote en tus clases cinco veces y nunca he visto a un maestro tratar así a sus alumnos...

—Pues están haciendo mal —restó importancia llevando un pedazo de carne a sus labios—, cualquiera haría eso en mi lugar —metió el alimento a su boca, disfrutando del jugoso filete cuando éste tocó su lengua.

—¿Y qué me dices de la señorita Brooks? Eres muy amable con ella, la tratas como si fuera tu hija —preguntó Tom mientras sonreía.

Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde que conoció a Harry y no podía estar más fascinado con el joven, quien ya había terminado su tesis y ahora sólo esperaba sus resultados. Tom nunca había encontrado una persona tan amable, inteligente y hermosa al mismo tiempo, ni se diga lo interesante que llegaba a ser.

—Oh, Elizabeth Brooks es un caso especial —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—, está en la escuela por una beca académica y otra socioeconómica. Se podría decir que la he apadrinado desde que llegó —guiñó un ojo coqueto. Esos coqueteos habían estado presentes desde la segunda semana, cuando Harry le empezó a corresponder a los de Tom—: sus padres murieron y sus hermanos se fueron a vivir con una de sus tías, pero ella no pudo ya que, bueno, consiguió la beca y todo eso. El único problema fue conseguir una habitación libre dentro de los dormitorios de Hogwarts, y ahí fue cuando la tomé bajo mi ala... Realmente tiene mucho potencial.

—¿Qué va a estudiar? —cuestionó Tom elevando una ceja mientras jugaba con los dedos del contrario con su mano libre.

—Creo que quiere estudiar dos carreras, Letras y Relaciones Internacionales —se encogió de hombros apretando suavemente sus dedos—. Tiene un excelente promedio. —Tom sonrió con cariño al ver la pasión con la que hablaba Harry, hasta había llegado a un punto de no saber si sentía celos o adoración. Harry James Potter era lo que siempre había deseado y lo que no puede tener, y eso le molestaba— ¿A ti cómo te va con la compañía?

—Nada especial, el director del Departamento de Relaciones Públicas renunció ya que su esposa quedó embarazada, así que estamos buscando uno nuevo... También estoy planeando comprar una cafetería, pero el dueño no está dispuesto a soltarla completamente —se encogió de hombros—. Típicos problemas con los que me he enfrentado desde hace años.

Harry rió ante eso y lo miró con admiración. Tom amaba que lo viera así, pero quería todavía más, mucho más.

—¿Quieres postre? —preguntó acariciando la palma de su mano. El azabache se sonrojó ante eso.

—No creo poder alcanzar, Draco me pidió estar en casa a las seis para ir a no-sé-dónde —declaró suspirando—, eso y que no me gusta que gastes tanto conmigo, Tom..

—Sabes que el dinero no es un problema —interrumpió con un poco de esperanza—. Son las cinco treinta, si vamos a tu casa en carro llegamos en diez minutos.

—Pero no voy a ir en carro... _No_ —negó mordiéndose el labio—, no tienes porqué llevarme. Realmente estoy bien yendo en bus...

—Vamos, Harry —insistió—. Me gusta gastar en ti, en tu felicidad...

—Un helado en el parque —sugirió cortando lo que decía mientras luchaba con el sonrojo que quería extenderse por su rostro. Tom abrió su boca para replicar, pero el ojiverde lo cayó con rapidez—: no necesitas gastar mucho en mÍ para hacerme feliz. Sólo hace falta tu presencia, Tom.

Y Tom se sintió con ganas de explotar, gritar, saltar y bailar como una maldita colegiala.

—Bien, señor Potter —fue lo único capaz de decir, dejando que una sonrisa pícara se saliera de sus labios—. Pídeme el mundo y lo tendrás a tus pies —susurró llevando la mano de éste a sus labios y besando sus nudillos.

Antes de que Harry pudiera arrepentirse, Tom llamó al camarero y pidió la cuenta para poder salir minutos después al parque que, gracias a su suerte, se encontraba cruzando la calle del hermoso restaurante. El empresario se acercó a un señor que vendía helados en un carrito y le dijo a Harry que eligiera los sabores de su helado. El joven se rió de Tom por un ligero momento diciendo que era lo más normal que habían hecho juntos desde que se conocieron.

—Realmente, siempre quieres algo ultra especial —comentó riendo mientras sostenía su helado de avellanas.

—Lo mejor para mi profesor favorito, ¿no? —cuestionó robando una pequeña lamida del helado contrario, recibiendo una queja y un puchero ante eso.

—Yo no necesito algo especial —negó riendo—, puede que sólo quiera algo especial, pero lo tengo justo a mi lado.

Tom lo miró a los ojos un largo momento, los ojos verdes le correspondieron la mirada y le soltaron una leve sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que te llenan de ternura y hacen que un volcán estalle en tu pecho, lleno de felicidad y cariño. El ojiazul no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo por un largo tiempo.

El helado del menor se empezó a derretir y, justo en ese momento, sus miradas se separaron. Las mejillas del azabache empezaron a tornarse de un ligero rosado segundos antes de darle una pequeña lamida a su helado, tratando que éste no se derritiera más de la cuenta.

Tom rió al ver que un pedazo del helado manchaba la pequeña nariz de su acompañante. Sólo negó con la cabeza y acercó su servilleta para quitarla.

—Oh, gracias —susurró el menor mirando la punta de su nariz y luego al empresario—. Siempre me pasa y nunca me doy cuenta, Draco dice que soy muy distraíd...

Los labios del mayor le callaron momentáneamente, atrapando a los contrarios con suavidad.

—No me gusta que hables de Draco cuando estás conmigo —susurró sobre sus labios para luego volver a besarlos, recibiendo un ligero movimiento en los contrario, correspondiendo con calidez y armonía.

—Lo siento —contestó el contrario una vez que se separaron. Tom sonrió.

—Sí, siéntelo —murmuró sonriendo, para ser el primero beso que se daban no estaba mal, ¿verdad?—... _Siénteme_.

Y volvió a juntar sus labios. El joven profesor rió ante eso y colocó su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro, haciendo más íntimo la acción. Tom sólo pasó su mano por la nuca de Harry, acercándolo más a sí.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que estar cerca de alguien sería tan cómodo y tranquilizador.

Un ligero _beep beep_ los sacó de su ensimismamiento y, separándose levemente, se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Harry deslizando su pulgar hacia la barbilla del mayor, dejando un ligero cosquilleo en ella.

—Las seis —contestó Tom tratándose de acercar nuevamente al maestro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó separándose y mirar a su alrededor— Maldición, voy a llegar tarde...

—Vamos, te llevo —gruñó lamiendo con despreocupación su derretido helado, tratando de contener la ira dentro de sí.

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa apenada, como si se disculpara con ella, él sólo negó y sonrió, estirando su mano hacia el azabache, quien no dudó en agarrarla y entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Salió con paso rápido y ligero al estacionamiento del edificio y entró a su auto con elegancia, tratando de ocultar cualquier signo de desesperación que pudiera salir de sus poros. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor para comprobar que todo estaba bien, se acomodó el cabello con toque galán y arrancó el auto para irse a su próximo destino: A visitar al hermoso joven de ojos verdes que lo tenía tan locamente atontado.

Desde el día del parque, Harry y él habían sido un poco más que amigos, iban a comer siempre que podían, salían a escondidas de Draco y, muchas veces, iban al departamento de alguno de los dos. Nada grande pasaba cuando se encontraban completamente solos, pero algún día Tom lograría que pasara lo que su cabeza siempre ha querido hacer, aunque lo que realmente esperaba era que Harry dejara al estúpido de Malfoy para irse con él.

Condujo hacia el departamento de su no-pareja con algo de prisa, había una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera ahí, pero lo único seguro era que Malfoy no estaría presente, una de las ventajas de trabajar con Lucius era que esté soltaba información sin importancia, información como que su hijo tenía una junta de trabajo ese sábado.

Llegó al lugar en tiempo récord y subió las escaleras una vez que el guardia lo reconoció. Rezó a cualquier divinidad a que su querido profesor estuviera antes de tocar el timbre de la puerta número ocho.

Mordió su labio cuando no escuchó ruido alguno del otro lado de la puerta y volvió a tocar el timbre.

Después del cuarto intento decidió acumular la mayoría de su esperanza y picar por quinta vez el pequeño botón del timbre. Ya estaba dispuesto a irse resignado cuando escuchó los pasos de adentro del departamento.

—¿Tom? —cuestionó el menor abriendo la puerta. El nombrado casi se atraganta con su saliva al ver cómo el joven se removía en su lugar algo incómodo, sólo portando una camisa demasiado larga cubierta de pintura y sus bóxers negros— No sabía que ibas a venir, estaba algo ocupado... ¿Gustas pasar? No está Draco, así que no le veo mucho probl...

Tom dio un paso al frente y atrapó los labios del contrario en un delicado beso, el cual fue correspondido con ternura por parte de Harry.

—Lamento no haberte mandado un mensaje —susurró sobre sus labios con una ligera sonrisa—. Pensé que no estarías.

Harry negó con la cabeza con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas, desde hace mucho que ya no trataba de ocultarlo, simplemente se dejaba admirar por los zafiros que lo admiraban con tanta dulzura.

—Este sábado decidí quedarme en casa a disfrutar el tiempo libre —se encogió de hombros cerrando la puerta detrás de Tom justo cuando éste entró—, la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes y no tendré mucho tiempo para disfrutar la vida... ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¡Oh! Tengo pastel de dulce de leche, ¿no gustas comer un poco? —empezó a atacar segundos después.

Rió para sí mismo cuando Harry se dirigió hacia la cocina del lugar y empezó a buscar en el enorme refrigerador. No podía negar que la vista de un Harry agachado era espectacular, pero en ese momento no estaba -mágicamente- prestándole atención al trasero que se movía mientras sacaba el pastel, sino deleitándose con la voz del joven, quien era muy hablador. Tom adoraba oírlo, no lo negaría. El azabache era de esas personas que hablaban cosas demasiado interesantes aunque realmente no sean interesantes, simplemente hablaba de cualquier cosa con una pasión impresionante.

—La profesora Granger me lo regaló —explicó empezando a sacar platos y cubiertos—, cuando eramos adolescentes le enseñé a hornear este mismo pastel y, como hace poco fue el aniversario de nuestra amistad, decidió hacerme uno, es adorable, ¿no? —preguntó sonriendo con cariño. Tom sólo asintió mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que había del otro lado de la barra que separaba la cocina y el comedor— Estaba pensando regalarte un poco cuando te viera, recordé que te gustaba mucho el dulce de leche y yo no me iba a comer todo el pastel solito.

—¿Solo? ¿Draco no...?

El ojiverde soltó un suspiro dramático.

—No le gusta, algunas veces no recuerdo porqué sigo estando con él —bromeó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía hasta que escuchó un " _yo también_ " por parte del pelinegro—. Tom...

—Ya, perdón —siseó con amargura agarrando un tenedor y trinchando un pedazo de pastel—, aunque debemos de admitir que es un pensamiento valido, ¡ni siquiera sabe cómo hablarte!

—Claro que no...

—Harry —calló mirándolo fijamente. El nombrado sólo se mordió el labio y miró el piso apenado, Tom casi pudo ver las lágrimas llenar sus ojos—, te conocí en un bar, donde él te dio completamente la espalda para hablar con sus amigos... A todo esto, ¿por qué estaban en el bar?

—Era nuestro aniversario —susurró tan bajo que se tuvo que acercar para escucharlo—, estábamos celebrando cuando se encontró con sus amigos...

Tom apretó sus dientes con enojo.

—¿Sabes? Yo realmente me pregunto porqué sigues con él —siseó con enojo—, ¿a qué clase de idiota se le ocurre dejarte a un lado? ¡Es realmente ridículo! No puedo ni creer cómo te puede siquiera ignorar, yo muchas veces he intentado hacerlo para poder concentrarme en mi trabajo y no puedo —declaró dejando su tenedor, perdiendo el apetito de un momento a otro.

—Perdón —balbuceó el joven tapándose sus ojos, para segundos después empezar a limpiarse diminutas gotas que recorrían sus mejillas. Tom se preocupó en ese momento—, cuando lo conocí era... bueno, no puedo decir que era mejor, pero empezó a mejorar, y todo por mí —hipó ligeramente, el ojiazul se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a él con delicadeza—. Empezó a poner atención en clases, dejó de burlarse de las otras personas, me compraba pequeños detalles algunas veces... pero desde que Lucius le avisó que sería el siguiente director de Ravenclaw volvió a caer en su arrogancia, no como antes, ahora sólo lanza miradas de superioridad y se cree capaz de conseguir todo...

—Ya, cariño —susurró abrazándolo con dulzura, recargando su mejilla en su cabello—. No debí insistir, sólo... sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. —el menor se sujetó con fuerza del traje del empresario, escondiéndose en su cuello— _Shh_ —susurró besando la frente del menor, notando algo que no había estado ahí desde que lo conoció—... ¿Harry? —el menor miró confundido al más alto por su repentino cambio de voz mientras se separaba para limpiarse las lágrimas que salieron sin su permiso— ¿Y esa cicatriz?

El menor ladeó un poco su cabeza antes de sonrojarse nuevamente, como si hubiera olvidado todo el drama que había pasado momentos atrás y tapó dicha cicatriz con su cabello, mordiéndose el labio nervioso.

—La tengo desde que cumplí un año —contestó avergonzado, como si esa cicatriz lo hiciera parecer a un monstruo—... Yo, no, bueno... Sólo olvida que la tengo, ¿va?

Tom frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó sujetando una de sus manos y quitando el cabello que tapaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del menor— No tiene nada de malo... ¿por qué nunca te la había visto?

—La escondo con maquillaje —declaró poniéndose al rojo vivo, Tom no entendía porqué—. Draco dice que es fea...

—¿Qué? —interrumpió atónito— Te ves... _hermoso_ , te hace aún más especial de lo que eres —susurró acariciándole la mejilla—. Que Malfoy se vaya al diablo, tú te ves hermoso aun con una camiseta blanca y bóxers negros.

En ese momento Harry lo miró con intensidad. Verdadera intensidad. Nunca lo había mirado así, sin mencionar que nadie le había lanzado una mirada así en toda su vida. No duró mucho para que el hermoso joven frente suyo soltara una carcajada y se arrojara sobre él con cariño y adoración. Tom no sabía con exactitud qué había hecho para merecer dicha acción, pero le agradeció al Dios que le haya escuchado por apiadarse de él.

—¿Sabes? —ronroneó el ojiverde en su oído— Yo siempre me he preguntado si el gran Tom Riddle se vería igual de bien sin tanta ropa puesta.

Y volvió a agradecer, esta vez por tener la estupenda oportunidad de llevar al asombroso maestro de Letras del prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts a la cama, y no cualquier cama, sino la misma que compartía con el estúpido de Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban riendo mientras salían del restaurante, uno con el suéter del otro posado en sus hombros, protegiéndolo del frío que había en el exterior. El azabache se acercó todavía más al mayor y le besó con cariño sus labios, sin darle mucha importancia a las personas que llegaran a verlos.

—¿Te llevo a tu departamento? —preguntó casi en un ronroneó Tom mientras acorralaba al ojiverde contra su auto. El menor rió y negó con la cabeza, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del ojiazul.

—Prefiero ir a tu casa —contestó acercándose y besando los labios del magnate.

—¿No habrá ningún problema por no llegar a dormir con Malfoy, cariño? —susurró casi en un siseó lleno de lujuria, haciendo gemir al menor con tan sólo escucharlo— Juro que no te soltaré en toda la noche.

—Draco salió a beber con unos amigos —comentó acercándose al oído ajeno y lamiendo la parte exterior antes de morderla con suavidad—, usualmente eso implica que no llegará a dormir...

—¿No te gusta dormir solo? —en ese momento tuvo que hacer su cabeza para atrás, dejando que Harry bajara más sus besos y los repartiera por todo su cuello.

—No me gusta dormir sin ti —contestó levantando su mirada y enfrentándose a la ola azul de los ojos contrarios.

El corazón de Tom dio una salto emocionado, y vaya que -por primera vez- podía sentir realmente su corazón. Sonrió de manera salvaje.

En ese momento Harry sintió un jalón en sus entrañas, sin dejar de contener las ganar de tener a Tom amarrado abajo de su ombligo, tenerlo enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

A los dos no les importó estar en un lugar público, simplemente se besaron con ferocidad y deseo. Harry saltó dejándose agarrar por su amante, quien lo sujetó con firmeza cerca de su cuerpo, restregándose con desesperación uno encima del otro.

El menor soltó un gemido al sentir las frías manos de Tom adentrándose bajo su camisa y acariciándole la espalda con adoración. Sí, joder. Se sentía adorado, querido. Se sentía amado.

¿Quién se puede contener ante eso?

—Tom —jadeó cuando el mayor abrió la puerta del auto con desesperación y lo arrojó sobre el sillón del asiento trasero, poniéndose instantáneamente encima de él.

— _Eres hermoso,_ _cariño_ —siseó en aquel idioma que su madre le había enseñado de pequeño. Tener a su profesor favorito acostado bajo él gimiendo su nombre lo encendía a niveles casi imposibles, a tal punto que no podía entender qué idioma hablaba.

— _Cariño_ —repitió Harry en el mismo idioma, mordiéndose el labio, dejando que el joven invadiera su cuello sin menor reproche—. _Santo Dios, Tom..._

Y Tom adoraba que Harry supiera hablar pársel, ¿cuántas personas en el mundo habían intentado aprender dicho idioma y no pudieron? Joder, su pequeño sí que era especial.

— _Eres mío, Harry_ —siseó en su oído empezando a bajar sus pantalones con rapidez. El nombrado simplemente asintió con la cabeza—. _No importa lo que la sociedad piense, los dos sabemos que me perteneces tanto como yo te pertenezco a ti..._

Y, de un momento a otro, los dos no tenían pantalón, el cual se encontraba tirado en el piso del auto. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry sólo hacía que la temperatura corporal del pelinegro subiera a niveles extraordinario, en ese momento se preguntó cómo era posible que siguieran vivos con una temperatura tan termófila.

— _Tom_ —volvió a gemir con adoración, agarrando del cabello al nombrado y elevándolo hacia sus labios para besarlo ferozmente.

El magnate no se hizo de rogar y le quitó los bóxers al menor, quien simplemente de volvió a enredar en sus piernas cuando estuvo en su plena gloria. Tom casi se derrite ante eso.

— _Te adoro, mi pequeño genio_ —susurró en su oído, quitándose el bóxer. Harry jadeó al sentir piel con piel—. _Me encantas_ —besó su cuello—. _Me fascinas_ —besó su mejilla—. _Harry_... —el menor dirigió su mirada verdosa al hermoso mar que representaban los ojos Tom—: _Te amo —_ confesó, callando cualquier comentario con un beso en los labios.

El profesor simplemente pudo abrir su boca y dejarse hacer lo que el otro quisiera. Tom sonrió ante eso. Puede que el mini-Malfoy tenga las palabras de Harry, pero las acciones que le siguen a esas frases eran todas suyas, justo como en ese momento, teniendo al azabache en sus brazos, bajo suyo, en su poder, a segundos de convertirlo nuevamente de su propiedad, abriéndose completa y plenamente ante él, gritando un " _te amo_ " ocultos en suspiros y jadeos armoniosos.

No podían negarlo, ya no. Estaban completamente rendidos ante el otro.

De un momento a otro estuvo dentro de su amante, y realmente amante. No había otra manera de decirlo, lo amaba, lo adoraba, ¿qué otra palabra podría usarla para definir lo que sentía? Ni las palabras más hermosas del diccionario se compraban con lo que Harry le hacía sentir.

Y adoraba esa sensación. Nunca había abierto su corazón, nunca había sentido amor, nunca había _dado_ amor. Nunca amó ni amará como lo hace con Harry. Ese joven revoltoso era el único que merecía tales sentimientos, tales emociones.

Harry era el único que lo merecía y, a cierto punto, sentía que él se merecía a Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonrió con cortesía a sus nuevos invitados y charló con ellos un momento para ir con los siguientes. No se había sentado desde hace dos horas, una de las desventajas de ser un anfitrión.

Casi gruñe molesto cuando una pareja se acercó a él preguntando sobre su familia, Tom no sabía porqué preguntaban eso, ¡ni los conocía! Gente interesada. Eso pasa cuando eres director y dueño de una compañía que ya había cumplido otro año más de existencia.

Se separó de la pareja después de una educada excusa. ¿Sería buena idea esconderse en la cocina? Sería una posibilidad muy apetecible, pero desgraciadamente se debía quedar a recibir a todos y cada uno de los invitados.

—Señor Riddle —saludó Lucius detrás de él.

—Lucius, me alegro que hayas venido —saludó el pelinegro—, ¿vienes sin compañía?

—Oh, no. Mi hijo y su novio me acompañan —respondió moviendo la mano como si desechara una idea—. Espero que no te moleste, Draco insistió en venir y, junto a él, su novio. No entiendo qué maña tiene mi hijo con el joven Potter, siempre lo quiere a su lado y ni le hace caso.

Tom levantó una ceja. Así que no era el único en haberlo notado, ¿eh?

—¿Dónde se encuentran? —preguntó recorriendo toda la sala con fingido desinterés, hasta que los encontró del otro lado del lugar.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba hablando con un joven de su edad mientras sostenía una copa en su mano. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo -nuevamente- ignoraba al azabache.

Miró a su amante y abrió los ojos con admiración, agradeció no haber abierto la boca. Harry se encontraba realmente hermoso, con un saco negro y una corbata verde, parado al lado del rubio platinado, quien portaba un saco blanco y hablaba con un castaño con mucho ánimo.

Harry sólo fingía sonreí.

—¿Te molesta si sigo saludando? —preguntó con respeto. Lucius simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras cambiaba de rumbo y se dirigía hacia una de las ventanas con unos compañeros de trabajo.

Ahí fue cuando Tom se permitió fruncir el ceño mirando al rubio, ¿cómo no podía darse cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía Harry? ¡Era obvio que no quería estar ahí! Le molestaba, y mucho, más cuando el profesor era ignorado cuando se veía tan jodidamente comible. No entendía a Draco Malfoy.

Se acercó a ellos guardando su enojo y sonriendo con cortesía. Al llegar a un lado del pequeño grupo -del cual sólo Harry había notado su presencia- tosió suavemente, llamando la atención de los otros dos individuos.

—Señor Riddle —saludó Draco sorprendido, el nombrado nunca se había acercado a saludarlo en ningún momento de su vida.

—Joven Malfoy, es un placer tenerlo aquí —comentó el mayor por protocolo—. También usted, joven Nott. —el nombrado simplemente asintió sin importancia.

Draco abrió su boca como queriendo decir algo más, pero el ojiazul simplemente se adelantó y se acercó a Harry, sonriendo con amabilidad y verdadera alegría.

»Me alegro verte, joven Potter —susurró con calidez, haciendo reír al menor, quien se olvidó momentáneamente que se encontraba con su novio.

—Igualmente, _señor_ Riddle —contestó sonriendo mientras Tom se movía para estar exactamente frente a él. Al diablo los demás, Harry era el único digno de estar a su lado en una fiesta como ésa.

—Se ve _realmente_ bien —dijo casi ronroneando. Draco debía ser un estúpido si no lograba entender el indiscreto coqueteo que se filtraba entre ellos dos. Tom acercó una de sus manos al cabello del ojiverde y removió un mechón con cuidado, casi haciendo una mueca al notar la cicatriz escondida en maquillaje.

Harry miró nervioso hacia su novio y una sonrisa mezclada entre alivio y decepción se colocó en su labios. El pelinegro vio hacia el mismo lugar y suspiró al ver cómo el heredero Malfoy volvía a retomar su conversación con Nott, ¿qué acaso no le importaba que se robara a su novio?

— _Te ves muy hermoso_ —siseó en el idioma que tanto amaba. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

— _Tú tampoco te ves mal._

_—Claro, pero no tanto como tú... Joder, te ves completamente_ _besable_ _._ —tal pareció que eso fue suficiente para que el menor se atragantara con su saliva y empezara a reír nervioso.

_—¿Sabes? Me gustaría ver cómo sería besarte en este momento, pero mi novio está a un metro..._

_—Una pérdida muy grande para la humanidad que estés con él —_ murmuró entre dientes. Harry sonrió pidiendo disculpas—. _¿Cuándo volvemos a salir?_ —cambió de tema. Ya habían discutido muchas veces por ese tema y Harry seguía defendiendo al rubio, en algún momento Tom creyó que había algo más que amor entre ellos dos, pero no pudo descifrar el qué.

_—¿Viernes después de clases?_

_—¿Qué?_ —cuestionó frunciendo el labio— _Hoy es_ _sábado_ _, moriré si no te veo entre semana._

_—¿Me ayudarás a calificar exámenes y proyectos? —_ preguntó el menor de forma retadora, casi burlándose de él.

Y Tom haría cualquier cosa para poder estar junto a su niño dorado.

— _Te ayudo_ —aceptó viendo la cara de sorpresa del contrario—. _Todo por poder verte, tocarte... te recojo cuando salgas de trabajar el martes y vamos a mi departamento._

_—No es necesario, ¿sabes? Lo decía de broma... puedo entregar calificaciones más tarde, pero..._

—¿Harry? —el nombrado miró hacia su novio y movió sus cejas curioso— ¿Desde cuándo sabes otro idioma?

Los orificios nasales del azabache se abrieron y parpadeó dos veces seguidas. Tom comprendió que estaba luchando con las ganas de llorar.

—Remus dice que desde los cuatro, pero realmente no sabemos porque nunca tomé clases —contestó con suavidad. Cualquiera que lo conociera demasiado bien sabría que estaba controlando su tono de voz y, al mismo tiempo, el nudo en su garganta.

—Pensé que sólo hablabas inglés y español —susurró el mini-Malfoy pensativo, hecho que le causó mucho asombro al empresario.

—También habla francés e italiano, ¿no, Harry? —preguntó Tom.

Harry simplemente asintió a secas y mordió con suavidad su labio inferior.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco incrédulo— ¿De dónde...?

—Dentro de las letras y la música son comunes esos lenguajes —explicó con su voz unos tonos más agudos, aunque sólo pareció que Tom lo había notado—, en la universidad los tuve que aprender...

—Oh... ¿Música? ¿También...?

Harry lo cortó moviendo su cabeza.

—Iré al baño —avisó antes de dar media vuelta e irse, momento perfecto para que Tom matara al rubio con su mirada.

—Me retiro —siseó molesto—. Espero que disfrute la fiesta, joven Nott.

Y se fue detrás del ojiverde ignorando al estúpido de Malfoy, ¿cómo era posible que desconociera hechos tan básicos de la vida de Harry? Era indignante.

Recorrió con rapidez la distancia que, anteriormente, fue recorrida por el ojiverde y, sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, entró al baño. Asegurándose de que esa vez sí tuviera seguro.

—Harry...

El nombrado simplemente negó y se tapó la cara con sus manos, soltando un pequeño sollozo. El mayor se acercó a él con lentitud y lo atrajo hasta sus brazos, donde el menor pudo llorar libremente, sin importarle en algún momento que su costoso saco se viera manchado por las lágrimas.

En esos momentos era más costoso el llanto de Harry que una simple mancha en un saco de cientos de dólares.

—Tranquilo, cariño —murmuró acariciando su cabello con suavidad—. No necesitas que sepa todo de ti...

—Lo sé —interrumpió entre sollozos—, pero me gustaría que supiera cosas tan... normales. Joder.

Tom besó la frente de su maestro favorito, agarrando el pañuelo de su traje y secando las lágrimas que luchaban por convertirse en ríos.

—Cariño...

—No sabes cuánto deseo que hubieras llegado antes a mi vida, Tom.

Harry levantó su ojos y los fijó en los de Tom, quien sonrió en adoración al sentir el cariño y aprecio que eran dejado en su personal. Negó con la cabeza, llevando su pañuelo a la frente del ojiverde y arrancando el maquillaje de la cicatriz.

» _¿Qué...?_ Espera, no tengo maquillaje aquí —jadeó asustado.

—Sólo faltaba una cosa para que fueras completamente perfecto estado noche —susurró sonriendo—. Ahora lo eres.

Y besó la pequeña cicatriz, haciendo reír a Harry, quien se recargó en su pecho con tranquilidad.

—Draco se va a enojar...

—No me importa que Draco se enoje —escupió el nombre con asco—: ni hoy ni siempre. Si él no te sabe admirar, ¿por qué debo ser yo el afectado?

Harry rió ante eso y, parándose ligeramente en las puntas de sus pies, besó al magnate con amor y pasión. Olvidándose de que atrás de la puerta se encontraban cientos de personas, entre ellas su novio, dejando absolutamente todo lo que les impedía estar juntos.

—Tal vez ya lo sepas —dijo el ojiverde sonriendo—, pero te amo.

Tom sonrió y volvió a besar los suaves labios rosados, saboreando el sabor de ese amor. El menor correspondió el beso con cariño, levantándose un poco con ayuda de sus pies.

—No me gusta verte así —susurró mordiendo el labio inferior del contrario—. Sólo quiero verte llorar mientras ríes, cuando tu risa esté en el aire y tu sonrisa abarque la mitad de tu rostro. No creo que sepas lo bien que se te ve el color de la felicidad.

El ojiverde se sonrojó y abrazó con fuerza al magnate, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía en ese simple abrazo, al final, ¿qué importaba que su novio estuviera afuera de ese baño si ni siquiera notaba su ausencia?

Negó mentalmente. Tal vez debía consultar algunas cosas con Canuto.


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Harry!

El nombrado miró hacia atrás y soltó la mano de su amante. El aire tranquilo se había ido corriendo después del grito, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Tom, quien dirigió su mirada hacia donde se habían encontrado sus manos entrelazadas.

Algunas veces era doloroso caer en la realidad.

—¡Tanto tiempo que no te veo! —la voz se oía cada vez más cerca hasta que, de un momento a otro, sintió un pequeño empujón.

Pudo haber intervenido en el eufórico abrazo que se empezó a formar entre el adulto y su no-novio, pero simplemente se quedó callado ante aquella escena. Su chico estaba sonriendo a más no poder mientras que el hombre lo abrazaba, la tensión que se había creado desapareció por completo ante eso.

—Sirius...

—¡Enhorabuena! ¡Me sigues recordando! —gritó el mayor emocionado, con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos mientras se separaba del menor con reproche— Ya me sentía olvidado.

—Perdón, he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y el estudio...

—Puedes hacer tus trabajos en la oficina —replicó el mayor haciendo un puchero—... _¡Harry!_ —volvió a gritar emocionado, lanzándose por segunda vez a los brazos del menor— ¡Mi cachorro! ¡Mi pequeño bebé! ¡El hijo que siempre quise y nunca tuve!

—Sirius, no seas dramático y deja a Harry, ya logro entender porqué no nos visita...

—Oh, vamos, hace mucho que no lo veo —lloriqueó el ojiplata.

—Pero mínimo déjale respirar...

— _Remuuuuuuus_ —se quejó abrazando con fuerza al maestro—, nuestro cachorro sigue vivo.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco antes de darle unas palmadas en su espalda.

—Vamos, yo también lo quiero abrazar —reprochó sonriendo.

Sirius se alejó murmurando maldiciones mientras veía cómo los dos amores de su vida se abrazaban. Negó con la cabeza, Harry era un muy buen chico, James estaría muy orgulloso de él.

Sonrió con cariño, hace mucho que no estaban juntos... ¿Qué será? ¿Después de que Harry consiguiera el trabajo de maestro a tiempo completo? Eso ya sería dos años. Suspiró. Realmente lo extrañaban, no sólo ellos, también la gente de la oficina.

—Quiero presentarles a alguien —comentó el menor sonriendo, señalando a su acompañante una vez que Remus y él deshicieran su abrazo—: Él es Tom Riddle —presentó haciendo fruncir el entrecejo de su padrino, no sólo por la calidez con la que dijo el nombre, sino por quién se trataba—. Tom, ellos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, mis tíos no sanguíneos.

Los mayores sólo se miraron hasta que Tom se dignó a sonreír con cortesía.

—Un gusto —contestó acercándose un poco a Harry, cosa que no les gustó a Sirius.

—¿Qué haces tan cerca de mi cachorro, Riddle? —escupió el nombre con enojo.

—Se podría decir que somos amigos cercanos —contestó con indiferencia.

El menor frunció el ceño mientras miraba la postura de los contrarios. Sirius parecía muy enojado.

—Harry, ¿me podrías explicar? —preguntó tratando de mantener un gruñido, lo último que quería era que Harry se molestara por gritarle.

—Oh, nos conocimos en un bar —contestó sonriendo, tranquilizando el ambiente que les rodeaba—. Iba con Draco a celebrar, pero ya ven cómo es...

Una alarma interrumpió el relato, causando que Remus viera su reloj.

—Sirius, llegaremos tarde a la junta si no nos apuramos —comentó el castaño dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla del azabache.

—¿Qué? Pero acabamos de reencontrarnos con el pequeño cervatillo —reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, y nuestros próximos colaboradores no querrán hacer negocios con nosotros por incumplidos —regañó jalando la oreja del Black—. Fue un placer conocerlo personalmente, señor Riddle.

—Si le haces algo a mi Harry, juro que tendrás a todo Gryffindor's Industry en tu contra, ¿entendido? —gruñó Sirius asesinando con la mirada al pelinegro.

—Sin olvidar a Hufflepuff —complementó Remus sonriendo con amabilidad—. Adiós, mi pequeño niño —se despidió por última vez mientras caminaba con tranquilidad a su próxima junta, sin soltar la oreja de Sirius.

Tom los miró irse hasta que no logró verlos a lo lejos. Miró a su chico con curiosidad.

—¿Desde cuándo los conoces?

—Desde mi nacimiento —contestó con melancolía—, son los mejores amigos de mis padres...

—¿Tus padres?

—James y Lily Potter.

Tom abrió los ojos, ¿de todas las personas se enamoraba del hijo de esos dos? Rió en sus adentros, que irónica era la vida.

—Entonces eres el verdadero dueño de Gryffindor...

El menor sonrió antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Sirius se encarga de todo. A mí no me interesa ese ámbito, prefiero enseñar y la tranquilidad que trae una buena lectura...

—Si te hubiera interesado más el tema me hubieras conocido antes —se quejó el mayor robándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, he ahí algo de lo que me arrepiento —murmuró el profesor sonriendo—. Anda, vamos a tu casa...

Tom sonrió y negó con la cabeza, esta vez Harry no se libraba de él. Pobre del miniMafoy, no tendrá calor en su cama esa noche.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Dónde has estado?

La pregunta lo descolocó antes de mirar al frente, fingiendo confusión mientras cerraba la puerta tras él con rapidez.

—¿Disculpa? —devolvió la pregunta dejando sus cosas en la mesa del pasillo.

—Llegué hace dos horas y no te encontré —explicó Draco acercándose a su novio—, ¿dónde estabas?

—Principalmente, en la escuela —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Harry, son las cinco de la tarde.

El menor miró a su novio y sonrió con cariño, acariciando la mejilla del rubio con aprecio.

—¿Estabas preocupado? —susurró dando un paso más hacia el Malfoy, quien simplemente bufó y miró a otro lado, conteniendo el pequeño color rosado que aparecía en sus mejilla.

—Se suponía que debías llegar a las tres, ¿qué esperabas? —balbuceó mirando nuevamente a su novio.

—Perdón —dijo con sinceridad—. Salí tarde de clases, madame Prince no pudo estar en detención y me ofrecí por ella. No pensé que fueras a llegar temprano.

El rubio simplemente sonrió y asintió conforme, dando un pequeño beso en los labios del azabache, quien sonrió ante el acto.

Segundos después se encontraban en la cocina... o, más bien, Draco en la cocina y Harry en el comedor.

—Compré pastel —declaró Draco sonriendo. Harry rió ante el hecho de ver a su novio sacar dicho postre del refrigerador, eran raros momentos como ésos—. Hace mucho no teníamos tiempo para disfrutar la compañía del otro, así que salí temprano del trabajo y decidí pasar a nuestra pastelería favorita.

—Que considerado —ronroneó el maestro admirando cómo su pareja buscaba los platos—. Alacena, cuarto cajón —le recordó con gracia.

Draco miró a su novio y sacó su lengua antes de encontrar los cubiertos y comenzando a partir el pastel.

—¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo? —preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad, concentrado en su tarea de cortar bien las rebanadas.

—Bien, hubo pocos chicos en detención —contestó sacando su celular discretamente—. Como siempre, ¿y a ti?

—Oh, bien —comentó poniendo la primera rebanada en un plato—. Pansy se cayó tratando de coquetear con Zabini, fue gracioso, sin mencionar que nuevos ejecutivos llegaron y...

Harry dejó de prestar atención por un momento mientras escribía en su celular.

_"Lo siento, Draco llegó temprano. Perdón por cerrarte la puerta en la cara..."_

Mandó el mensaje con nerviosismo, mirando de reojo a su novio, quien había derramado un pedazo por toda la barra. Rió ante eso. Draco Malfoy era de todo menos perfecto...

Miró fijamente a su novio. Era hermoso, elegante, inteligente y divertido, pero la pregunta clave en todo eso era: ¿cómo pudo dejar de amarlo? Negó con la cabeza mirando su teléfono. Tom Riddle había hecho un buen trabajo para hacerle cambiar de opinión, de eso estaba muy seguro.

_"Fue una forma muy descortés de rechazarme"_

_"No te preocupes, ¿sábado a las 10 en Hogsmeade?"_

Mandó una afirmación rápida y guardó su celular viendo que su novio se acercaba con dos platos. Sonrió agarrando uno con gentileza.

—¿Sabes? En un mes será el aniversario de Ravenclaw —comenzó Draco agarrando la mano del azabache y acariciándola con cariño—, no sé qué pienses tú, pero a mí me gustaría formalizar nuestra relación anunciándola ese día...

De un momento a otro Harry sintió la sangre bajar por su rostro, fría y ácida que no podía pensar en otra forma que no fuese el blanco que invadía su mente, dejándolo sin poder pensar algo congruente.

— _¿Qué?_ —se atragantó con su propia saliva, desviando su mirada a la rebanada que tenía frente a él.

—Casarnos, Harry —respondió el rubio sonriendo. Y eso fue lo que más le dolió al nombrado, no la sonrisa en sí, sino la ilusión que ésta manifestaba—. Anunciarlo ese día, que todos sepan a quién pertenecemos —complementó apretando la mano contraria—... ¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —contestó en medio de balbuceos—... no, bueno, digo —tomó aire antes de mirar sus manos unidas y levantar su mirada a los ojos plateados—: fue muy precipitado.

—Oh, perdón —Draco sonrió aún más, causado un gran hoyo en el corazón del maestro—. Sólo que ya no aguanto, ¿sabes? Lo he estado pensando mucho y, bueno, mi futuro lo veo contigo —declaró con cariño—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Bueno ...—el sonido de su celular interrumpió cualquier palabra que fuera salir de su boca, si es que podían salir— Perdona —susurró mirando su celular, levantándose y caminando hacia la sala—. ¿Hola?

—¡Cachorro!

—¿Sirius? ¿Qué pasa? —balbuceó en voz baja.

—Sólo quería oírte, encontré tu número en mi antiguo teléfono —explicó—... ¿Pasa algo? Te oyes extraño, ¿todo va bien?

—No.

—Jueves a las cinco en la oficina —sentenció su padrino—, ahí me contarás todo, ¿va?

—Gracias, Sirius...

—Hablamos luego —un murmullo se escuchó a lo lejos—. ¡Remus dice que traerá tarta de melaza!

— _¡Yo no dije eso!_ —reprochó el nombrado al otro lado de la línea.

Harry rió por lo bajo y negó con su cabeza.

—Yo también los quiero —contestó el verdadero murmullo de Remus—. Nos vemos luego, ¿va?

Colgó la llamada y miró a su novio, quien lo veía desde lejos. Suspiró mentalmente y se encaminó a él fingiendo una sonrisa, luego lo pensaría con determinación, al final de todo, tenía un mes para decirle lo que piensa sobre ese compromiso.


	9. Chapter 9

—Buenos días.

El murmuro llegó a sus oídos con sutileza, pero no tanta como para no darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía Harry ahí?

—Buenos dí... ¡Oh, Dios mío! —el chillido llenó la habitación— ¡Harry, querido!

—Hola, señora Weasley —respondió el joven sonriendo—, ¿cómo ha estado?

—Oh, no, no, no, no —sentenció entre sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño—. No puedes venir como si nada y sólo decir: " _Buenos días, señora Weasley, ¿cómo ha estado?"_ —reprochó la pelirroja.

—Eh... ¿Entonces...?

—Exijo saber el porqué no habías venido a visitarnos.

El ojiverde se sonrojó ante eso y miró al piso mordiendo su labio apenado.

—Lo siento, el trabajo y el estudio me han absorbido bastante —susurró en una disculpa—... ¡Juro que vendré con más frecuencia! —interrumpió el regaño que le iba a dar la recepcionista, quien sonrió con calidez ante eso.

—Eso espero, según tengo entendido, las vacaciones ya están cerca —comentó la mujer sonriendo—. Deberías visitar también a Bill, ha estado molestado al señor Black para que le diga algo de ti.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza, se podía imaginarse a su amigo haciendo eso.

—También te extrañamos en casa, Ginny no ha dejado de preguntarle a Ron cuándo irás a visitarnos...

Eso último hizo sisear a Tom. Había oído de Ginny Weasley tiempo atrás de los propios labios de su chico; pelirroja, con pecas y ex-novia del azabache. Miró a la mujer, ¿así que ella era la antigua suegra de Harry? Tenía todas las descripciones que le había contado anteriormente.

—Prometo ir algún día —dijo el maestro con cariño—, le diré a Ron que...

—Buenos días —interrumpió con un toque de recelo. No iba a permitir que su Harry se aleje de él a causa de su ex, ya tenía mucha competencia con el estúpido Malfoy.

—Oh, señor Riddle —saludó la mujer con formalidad—. ¿Estuvo bien la junta?

El mayor asintió por educación antes de mirar al azabache y sonreírle.

—Harry.

—Tom.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos largos segundos hasta que el menor bajó la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Riddle sonrió victorioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceó Harry volviendo a levantar su mirada.

—Vine a una junta con Black —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dime que no te amenazó —rogó el ojiverde con preocupación.

—No suelo decir cosas que no son, Harry.

El nombrado suspiró con pesadez ante eso.

—Me disculpo por eso, Sirius suele ser algo...

—¿Posesivo?

—Sí —afirmó mordiendo su labio inferior para no sonreír.

—¿A qué vienes tú?

—Tengo derecho a hablar con mi padrino —recriminó con burla.

—Tengo derecho a secuestrarte —comentó antes de soltar una radiante sonrisa—... Bueno, tal vez no, pero dudo que me detengas.

Harry rió ante eso y le soltó un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—No digas eso.

La tos falsa les hizo salir de su pequeña atmósfera de coqueteo, haciendo que Harry terminara con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Siento interrumpir, pero el señor Black te espera en su oficina —habló la mujer haciendo ojos ciegos ante la obvia situación—. Dudo que hayas olvidado el lugar...

—Gracias —susurró débilmente antes de volver a mirar a su amante—... ¿Tom?

—Supongo que ya me tengo que ir...

—Para nada —se adelantó Harry con nerviosismo—, prefiero que me acompañes a mi plática padre-hijo con Sirius... ¿Te parece bien o tienes otras cosas que hacer?

—Me deberías una salida... —los ojos de Harry brillaron ante eso— pero dado que los dos parecemos de acuerdo, no le veo ningún problema.

El ojiverde rió mientras caminaba a su lado y agarraba su mano para jalar de él hacia el elevador, entrelazando sus dedos de paso.

—¡Luego regresamos, señora Weasley! —gritó mientras se perdían en un pasillo, haciendo reír a la mujer.

Entraron al ascensor con tranquilidad, la cual fue interrumpida por un Harry estampado en la pared mientras sus labios eran invadidos por los contrarios, sonriendo ante lo predecible que era su amante.

—¿Y si detenemos el ascensor y lo hacemos aquí? —sugirió Tom acariciando el botón del pantalón ajeno que haría esa fantasía realidad.

—¿Y si nos esperamos hasta después de la plática? Así podemos advertirle a Sirius que su elevador estará ocupado y quedarnos un poco más —ronroneó el menor con cariño.

—Me gusta más tu idea...

Harry besó a Tom antes de separarse y esperar que el elevador se detuviera. Una vez pasó eso, los dos salieron hasta llegar a la oficina del padrino del menor.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó el maestro abriendo la puerta momentos después de haber dado ligeros golpes en ésta.

—¡Cachorro!

El ojiplata se abalanzó al más pequeño con efusividad. Harry contestó el abrazo con alegría, riendo ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Sirius.

—Canuto, te he dicho muchas veces que no te avientes hacia Harry cada vez que lo vemos —regañó Remus, quien aparecía detrás de los nombrados negando con la cabeza—, ¿recuerdas el día que se cayeron por las escaleras?

—Oh, eso fue un pequeño error...

—¿El pozo?

—Debieron haber puesto un letrero...

—¿El jarrón en el museo?

—¡Ya! ¡Bien! —reprochó Sirius haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos una vez que soltó a su ahijado— Sólo debes decir que lo quieres abrazar y listo...

—Lo he hecho muchas veces, sólo dos de ellas funcionó —regañó el castaño antes de ver al pequeño y abrir sus brazos.

Esa vez fue el turno de Harry para lanzarse a Remus, quien le sostuvo con cariño cuando estuvo en sus brazos. Black sonrió ante eso y negó con la cabeza, era difícil ver a las dos personas que más amas juntas y contenerse de lanzarse a ellas para llenarlas de amor.

Miró a la puerta cuando notó un movimiento en ésta, gruñó de forma audible, haciendo que los otros dos dejaran su tierno abrazo.

—¿Se le olvidó algo, _Riddle_?

El nombrado simplemente miró a Black sin impresión alguna, como si lo estuviera retando a algo. Remus suspiró ante eso y negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a separar a esos dos si llegaban a lanzarse el uno contra el otro.

—Yo lo invité —se metió Harry separándose de su tío no sanguíneo y parándose al lado de Tom—, no los presenté debidamente al otro día.

—No debes presentarlo —siseó Sirius con molestia.

Harry negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la oficina una vez que todos estuvieron dentro. Se paró firme al lado de su invitado e inició.

—Tom, te presento a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, mis tíos no sanguíneos y segundos padres —presentó con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Sirius, Remus, les presento a Tom Riddle, mi amante.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el golpe que hizo el cuerpo de Sirius al golpear el piso segundos después de haberse desmayado.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su padrino.

—Exagerado —murmuró cruzando sus brazos.

Remus rió por lo bajo y miró a su pequeño niño con el cariño digno de una madre.

—¿Y Draco? —cuestionó con curiosidad. Harry lo miró y sonrió. Primera cosa que le gustaba de Remus Lupin: era realmente comprensivo— Supongo que no sabe y...

—¡Qué descaro! —bramó Sirius sentándose en el suelo— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

—Sirius, si de descarados hablamos, tú eres el número uno —comentó Remus aguantando la risa—. Hasta creo que lo aprendió de ti.

—Pero...

—Sabes cómo trata Draco a nuestro niño, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Quedarse sentado mientras es ignorado todo el tiempo? —preguntó levantando una ceja— Harry siguió lo que sentía correcto para sí mismo, es la primera vez que está siendo egoísta y, si eso lo hace feliz, a mí también me hace feliz.

Sirius hizo un puchero y miró a su ahijado antes de suspirar con pesadez y asentir como si se tratase de un niño en medio de un regaño.

—Está bien —comentó cruzando sus piernas para sentarse cómodamente en el suelo y miró a Harry con interés—... ¿Por qué haces esto? Digo, usualmente cuando alguien tiene amantes los mantiene ocultos hasta de sus seres más cercanos.

—Draco me quiere pedir matrimonio —dijo Harry mirando el piso con vergüenza—, no quiero que...

—Alto... _¿qué?_ —preguntó Tom mirando al azabache con seriedad. El menor mordió su labio inferior—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Me lo comentó el lunes, no nos hemos visto y no quería decírtelo por mensaje —se excusó Harry levantando sus manos en forma de inocencia—. Me dijo que me lo pensaba pedir formalmente en el aniversario de Ravenclaw...

—Harry...

—¡Perdón! —balbuceó mirándolo a los ojos con miedo, Tom Riddle era la mejor cosa que le había pasado después de muchos años y no quería perderle— Yo...

—Debiste habérmelo dicho antes —afirmó Tom cruzando sus brazos. Harry asintió y bajó la mirada para cubrir sus ojos—. Oh, cariño, no —susurró Riddle acercándose al menor para abrazarlo—. Todo está bien...

—No lo está —contradijo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su amante, tratando de obtener el calor que le faltó esos últimos días—. Yo no quiero estar con él.

—Rompe la relación —dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros—, sé que después de lo que pasó hace cuatro años te sientes en deuda con él, pero no quieres eso. Los primeros tres años estaban bien, pero los últimos dos todos hemos notamos que lo suyo dejó de funcionar.

Harry miró a su padrino y se limpió con suavidad los ojos, haciendo sonreír a los presentes, ese chico era realmente tierno aun sin proponérselo.

—Creo que... iré al baño —susurró separándose del mayor, saliendo de la oficina segundos después.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento. Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí antes de suspirar audiblemente, parecía que se decían algo con tan sólo mirarse, tal vez es una de las ventajas que tiene la gente que se conoce muy bien... como él y Harry.

Bufó molesto. Ese niño mimado le quería quitar a su chico, no podía permitirlo, Harry debía ser solamente suyo, ¿qué haría él sin una vida sin Harry? No habría mucho después de él, en el pasado había vivido solo, pero por fin podía comprender el calor que llenaba su pecho cada vez que le veía. Por fin lograba entender qué era el amor.

No podía simplemente dejar que otro llegara y se lo quitara, alguien que sólo lo tiene como si fuera una pintura preciosa que se debía presumir.

—¿Por qué Harry se siente en deuda con el miniMalfoy? —preguntó algo tosco, pero ninguno se lo reclamó, era comprensible que se sintiera así.

Remus y Sirius se volvieron a mirar; Sirius pidiendo permiso y Remus concediéndole.

—Cuando sus padres murieron en el accidente de auto, Harry se tuvo que hacer cargo de Gryffindor —inició Sirius levantándose y dirigiéndose a su escritorio, recargándose en éste—, fue algo duro para él, no sabía cómo manejar una industria...

—Tenía sólo dieciséis años —interrumpió Remus desviando su mirada hacia la puerta con melancolía, casi con dolor.

En esa época hasta ellos dos habían abandonado todo, todos menos Harry.

—Gryffindor con trabajos seguía a flote, todo gracias a lo que hacía Harry —siguió Sirius mientras jugaba con sus piernas, balanceándolas de arriba a abajo, tratando de mantener un poco la calma—, para ese año ya había conocido a Draco, pero no se hablaban, hasta creo que se llevaban mal... todo fue gracias a una reunión se encontró con el hurón.

—Después de eso Draco le empezó a ayudar con algunas cosas básicas —se metió el castaño al ver a su esposo metido en sus pensamientos—, y así es cómo Gryffindor's Industry sigue en pie. Gracias a esas pequeñas asesorías y consejos que Draco le daba a Harry... Creo que está de más decir que con el tiempo los dos empezaron a frecuentar, Harry convenció a Sirius de seguir con la empresa y se alejó de todo el ruido que hace la economía y las finanzas.

—Era tan pequeño —susurró Sirius mirando el techo—, y pudo más que nosotros...

—Hasta ayudó a Hufflepuff cuando entré en depresión por la muerte de James —susurró Remus con pena antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza y sonreírle a Tom con cariño—: Tres años después Draco y Harry se hicieron novios.

—En pocas palabras, si Harry deja al miniMalfoy, serían ocho años de relación que se perderían... —Tom maldijo ante eso. Cinco años es mucho, lo admitía, pero ocho ya es un exceso, hasta para él. ¿Cómo Draco Malfoy pudo resistir tantos años sin tener a Harry? Él no podía alejarlo de sí tan sólo con unos minutos conociéndole.

Debía admitir que Draco tenía su mérito.

—Pero no te desanimes —murmuró Remus parándose frente él y posando su brazo en el hombro del contrario, tratando de animarlo un poco con esa acción—; Harry suele pensar las cosas de más, no te sorprenda que, en el mismo aniversario de Ravenclaw, él le diga a Malfoy que no quiere.

Tom miró al castaño con atención, parecía saber lo que decía, tal vez era gracias a los años que le conocía... desde su nacimiento. Muchos años. Veinticuatro, para ser exactos. Negó con la cabeza. Él también conocía a Harry, tanto que parecía que estuvo ahí desde su nacimiento, casi como si hubieran nacido juntos.

—Necesito que me hagan un favor —susurró sonriendo para sus adentro.

Remus y Sirius le miraron curiosos y, cambiando rápidamente de expresión a una más seria, miraron al invitado sorpresa.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry se estiró con suavidad y miró a su lado, sonriendo con un toque de tristeza al notar que Tom no estaba con él. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina, decidiendo cocinar algo sencillo.

Preparó la mesa y sonrió satisfecho ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación, agachándose al otro lado de la cama y tocando la mejilla de su novio con jugueteo.

—Harry —balbuceó el rubio tapando su cabeza con la manta—, no hagas eso...

—Buenos días —saludó el menor riendo ante la mirada dormida que le dirigió su novio—, el desayuno está listo, si no te apuras se enfriará y llegarás a tarde al trabajo.

—¿Qué importa si llego tarde? —cuestionó agarrando el brazo del azabache y jalándolo hacia sí, dejándole abajo de él— Mi padre es el dueño.

Harry bufó ante eso y acarició la mejilla del ojiplata con cariño. Tal vez ya no le quisiera como un novio quiere a su pareja, pero realmente quería al rubio como a un amigo, uno muy apegado, por cierto.

—Sabes que odio cuando dices algo por el estilo —regañó con suavidad, pasando su pulgar por la marca que hizo la almohada en su mejilla.

—Sólo quiero estar un tiempo más contigo, Harry —contestó haciendo un puchero y besando la frente del nombrado—. Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo junto, te extraño...

—Draco...

Unos labios lo besaron con cariño, un cariño real. Aquel cariño que se demostraban en medio de la escuela superior, cuando el mayor le iba a recoger a su universidad y lo llevaba a comer el casa de sus padres, con Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. Cuando eran una verdadera pareja feliz.

Suspiró en medio del beso con nostalgia antes de separarse con delicadeza y mirarlo a los ojos. Tan sincero y libre que, hasta cierto punto, asustó a Draco.

—¿Amor...?

—El desayuno está servido, si se enfría me enojaré mucho —se excusó haciendo un puchero de enojo fingido.

Draco rió ante eso y asintió antes de bajarse de él y ponerse sus pantuflas. El mayor adoraba los pucheros que hacía su novio, aunque, bueno, adoraba todo de él, pero aquellos detalles por la mañana lo hacían completamente perfecto ante los ojos del rubio.

—Pero me lo debes —dijo mirándolo con firmeza infantil. Harry simplemente sonrió, incapaz de afirmar.

Y es que no podía serle fiel a Tom, ¿fiel a _qué_ , al final de todo? No sabía, pero entendía que su corazón se sentiría mal por hacer eso, pasaba lo mismo con todos los besos de buenos días que le daba a su novio, con los pequeños detalles que le hacía a Draco que a Tom no... Por darle lo que se merece otra persona.

Harry no podría con todo eso. Adoraba a Draco, le quería y respetaba, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que, si algo te lastima, es hora de dejarlo ir.

No podía decir que Draco era mal novio, no. Realmente no lo era. Los postres que solía comprarle de su pastelería favorita, las veces que le explicaba algo que no entendía de la industria, las veces que prefería darle la cobija completamente para él en las noches de frío... las veces que en la escuela le escondía pequeños regalos por todo el campus.

Pequeñas cosas que lo enamoraron. Pequeñas cosas que lo ataban a él, pero no podía. No debía.

Por otro lado estaba Tom, con las veces que le visitaba en medio de la clase y salvaba a sus alumnos de un castigo, los abrazos en la espalda cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor, los besos en la frente después de horas contemplándose el uno al otro, el cómo le daba su calor cuando más lo necesitaba, el cómo lo conoce, las pequeñas flores que le regalaba cada semana con distintos significados escritos en una hermosa tarjeta hecha a mano... sus constantes escapadas del trabajo para verlo, y, joder, si Draco decía que no importaba si iba o no a trabajar por su futuro puesto, ¿por qué no dejaba de lado un día por semana para sorprenderlo en su trabajo como lo hacía Tom?

No podía.

Hasta se molestaba consigo mismo cada vez que los comparaba a los dos.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió algo forzado, levantandose de la cama y caminó detrás de su novio, tratando se alejar todos esos pensamientos que no le iban a servir en algo.

—Por cierto, llegó correo —comentó una vez que Draco estuvo sentado en su silla, dándole dichas cartas.

—Gracias—comentó sonriendo, empezando a ver los sobres que habían llegado—... Que raro, éste es tuyo.

El azabache frunció el ceño y aceptó la carta para leer el remitente. _Slytherin's Company._

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Draco curioso. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y abrió la carta con cuidado, leyéndola primero en su mente para luego ver si debía leerle la carta a Draco... pero, ¿por qué lo haría? El rubio nunca le leía sus cartas.

Negó nuevamente la cabeza, desechando la idea, usualmente el correo que le llega a Draco eran cosas de su trabajo, sería muy aburrido estar oyendo informes sobre alguna actividad.

—Es una invitación para la siguiente fiesta que harán de Slytherin —comentó enseñando la entrada.

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿cuántas veces había deseado que le llegara una carta de Slytherin's Company para que le invitaran a algún evento? Siempre iba por las influencias de su padre... ¿Por qué a Harry le habría llegado una así como así?

Su mente quedó en claro cuando recordó el evento pasado.

—Tú y el señor Riddle se llevan bien, ¿verdad?—preguntó dándole un pequeño mordisco a su comida. Harry soltó un poco elegante " _¿Uh?_ "— La otra vez estaban hablando de sepa-qué en sepa-cuál idioma —explicó riendo ante la expresión de su novio.

—Estábamos hablando de mi trabajo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros, decidiendo responder con medias verdades—, y hablábamos pársel, Draco. Ya te lo había dicho.

El rubio sacó su lengua y siguió comiendo. Harry suspiró y sacó su celular para preguntarle a Tom el porqué de la invitación.

_"Quiero que me ayudes a acomodar algunas cosas, ¿cuento con tu buen gusto? "_

El mensaje le hizo fruncir el ceño, agarró nuevamente la invitación y miró la hora. Tres de la tarde. La fiesta iniciaba a las siete.

—Iré al salón a las tres —avisó Harry mostrando su invitación—. Tom... El señor Riddle quiere que lo ayude con la decoración del lugar.

—¿Todo eso dice la invitación? —cuestionó agarrando la invitación y leyéndola.

—No... bueno, la hora sí...

—¿El señor Riddle te lo dijo? —Harry asintió— Wow, parece que te tiene confianza.

—Sí, eso parece —contestó sonriendo—... ¿Sabes? Ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo.

Draco levantó una ceja curioso.

—No, pero ahora que lo pienso, se han de haber conocido en una de las reuniones hace años, ¿no? —Harry rió ante eso y negó con la cabeza.

—En el bar, en nuestro aniversario —le explicó mirándolo con seriedad. Draco se asustó al ver esa mirada, parecía algo... vacía—: cuando tú me ignoraste por hablar con Theo.

Draco escupió el jugo que había tomado momentos antes, mirando a su novio con sorpresa. Ésa era la primera vez que Harry le reclamaba algo, aunque, bueno, eso no parecía reclamo, pero... parecía raro.

—Harry, yo...

—Déjalo, Draco —cortó el menor negando con la cabeza, antes de sonreír con cariño y levantarse. Empezando a recoger los platos que, anteriormente, Draco había usado—. Se te hace tarde, no quiero que llegues tarde por esto.

El nombrado asintió con cuidado, como si Harry fuera un animal que en cualquier momento se lanzaría contra él. ¿Qué había pasado con su adorable y sumiso novio?


	12. Chapter 12

—Ahora —susurró Harry cruzándose de brazos—, ¿para qué me querías aquí?

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió mientras se paraba frente al ojiverde, quien lo miraba como si fuera capaz de descubrir todos sus secretos, y Tom no lo dudó.

—En serio, quería que me ayudaras con la decoración —comentó con inocencia—. Hace mucho que no nos podemos ver por el montón de trabajo acumulado que tengo, así que ésta es una excusa perfecta para poder vernos.

Harry lo miró de arriba a abajo, analizando cualquier movimiento o posición que tuviera el contrario que le delatara, al no encontrarlo, simplemente sonrió y miró a su alrededor. No había algún alma en el local, algo raro, si una empresa con la fama de Slytherin hace un evento, lo más seguro era que hubieran muchas personas tratando que todo saliera lo más perfecto posible.

Estiró los brazos dando una invitación a Tom, quien no dudó ni un segundo para ir y abrazar a su chico, quien se acurrucó contra su pecho en el instante.

—Draco ya sabe que tenemos tiempo conociéndonos —declaró el menor poniendo su barbilla en el hombro del mayor, mientras le hablaba a su cuello.

—Ah, ¿sí? —susurró besando con cariño la sien del menor—, ¿cómo fue eso?

—Se lo dije —contestó a la ligera, como quien no le importa la cosa—, no pude evitar molestarme un poco al recordar que me ignoró el mismo día de nuestro aniversario y se lo eché en cara...

—No —susurró Tom sin poder creerlo, separándose un poco para mirar los ojos esmeraldas—, ¿mi pequeño gatito al fin sacó sus dientes?

—No te burles —regañó haciendo un ligero puchero, puchero que casi derrite a Tom—, simplemente estaba molesto.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué lo estabas?—cuestionó con burla, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara ante el recuerdo.

—Claro que puedes, pero es vergonzoso —balbuceó mientras se escondía en el pecho de Tom, quien rió en la nuca del contrario, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de su acompañante.

—No importa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Tom acarició el cabello azabache con tranquilidad. Un pequeño murmullo apagado llegó a los oídos del ojiazul, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le entendiera— ¿Lo podrías repetir?

—Estaba molesto porque no fuiste tú con quien me desperté —repitió con más claridad—, y el hecho de recordar que el aniversario de Ravenclaw estaba más cerca me fastidió demasiado... Joder, ¡falta una semana!

Tom agarró el mentón de Harry y lo levantó hasta que sus ojos se conectaron. Se quedaron así un momento, admirando la maravilla que la vida les decidió poner en frente, sonriendo para luego darse un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Pero —susurró Tom mordiendo su labio inferior—... ¿sí le dirás a Draco? —Harry frunció su labio confundido y, justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, fue interrumpido por el mayor—: Harry, te amo, pero una cosa es ser amantes mientras tienes novio que cuando tengas prometido, sin mencionar que no me perdonaré a mí mismo por no ser el primero en desposarte.

Harry se quedó callado, mirando a los ojos marinos que se posaban frente a él. Sí, eso era cierto, él tampoco sería capaz de hacer eso, aunque nunca pensó en casarse con Draco, ni cuando estaban en universidad.

—No me quiero casar con él...

—Y yo tampoco quiero que te cases con él, pero, ¿cuándo se lo dirás? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. El menor se quedó pensando por un momento— Harry...

—Cuando lo vuelva a ver —interrumpió el nombrado sobresaltado al ver la cara del pelinegro, quien empezaba a tener una combinación de preocupación y tristeza en sus facciones, como si pensara que Harry quería más a Draco que a él, ¿qué clase de tontería sería es?—... Lo prometo.

Tom lo miró fingiendo sorpresa, sonriendo dentro de sí mismo al darse cuenta que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Harry sería sólo suyo.

—Entonces, supongo, no hay problema que me acompañes a recibir a los invitado —comentó dejando que su sonrisa se apoderara de su cara.

Sí, había conseguido lo que quería y su plan estaba en marcha, pero aún así le encantaba recordar que Harry le pertenecía solo a él, y que el miniMalfoy no iba a impedir eso.

—Pero Draco vendrá con Lucius... —Harry se golpeó mentalmente antes se asentir— Está bien, supongo que después puedo ir con él.

—Y hablar de _esto_ —afirmó/cuestionó Tom.

—Y hablar de esto —repitió sonriendo.

El mayor sintió cómo su interior explotaba en alegría al darle un pequeño beso a su amante que sellaría la promesa, para después empezar a trabajar con la decoración, viendo cómo algunos trabajadores empezaban a llegar para ayudarles y hacía ojos ciegos al ver que aquellos dos no dejaban de lanzarse coqueteo sin importar que estuviera uno al otro lado de la sala. Dejando que sus sonrisas hablaran más que las propias palabras.

Pero no era como si estuviera mal, al menos no en la mente de los trabajadores. El pequeño Potter ya no estaba con Draco... o eso decían los rumores.


	13. Chapter 13

La fiesta había iniciado hace una hora atrás, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban regocijándose en cumplidos y comentarios presuntuosos, sintiéndose orgullosos de haber sidos invitados a una de las fiestas de Slytherin's Company.

—Dicen que lo está presentando como su pareja —comentó una señora, empezando así con los múltiples cuchilleos que recorría el pequeño grupo.

Draco miró rápidamente al grupito con el ceño fruncido, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia donde ellas estaban mirando, encontrándose a su novio acompañando al señor Riddle a saludar y recibir personas.

—Eso sería lógico —comentó una de ellas sin despegar la vista de los dos hombres—, pero... ¿él no es la pareja de Draco Malfoy?

—Hace una semana me llegó un rumor de que habían terminado, no decían desde cuándo...

—No —dijo una de ellas con asombro—, pero eran tan perfectos juntos... ¿quién te dijo eso?

—Sirius Black, el padrino del joven Potter... —Draco maldijo para sus adentros, sabía que su tío lo odiaba, pero no creía que a tal punto.

—¿Joven Potter? ¿Es el hijo de James y Lily Potter? —cuestionó la única pelinegra del grupito.

Draco bufó ante eso, ya se iba a meter a corregir esa falsa información cuando se vio detenido por otro de los comentarios.

—Mira la cercanía de los dos —comentó una de ellas—, parece que ya tienen tiempo frecuentando...

_"¿Sabes? Ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo."_

El recuerdo de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron él y Harry pasó por su mente en medio de una burla sutil.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritaron todas con emoción, como si les gustara lo que veían.

El rubio volvió a mirar hacia su pareja y apretó los dientes al ver cómo Riddle lo tomaba de las caderas mientras lo presentaba a alguien. Harry ni parecía enterado de ese hecho, cosa que molestó de sobremanera a Draco, ¿cómo no puede darse cuenta que otras manos le están tocando?

—Hermosa pareja —susurró un hombre que, para excusa del heredero Malfoy, nunca había visto en el grupo. Las chicas mujeres asintieron.

Draco, molesto por la situación, caminó hacia su pareja. El señor Riddle, quien se había pegado un poco más a su novio, seguía platicando con tres hombres que, según recuerda, eran altos ejecutivos en una de las empresas de Alemania.

Sólo le faltaban cuatro paso para llegar cuando Riddle cambió de lugar, llevándose a su chico a otro lado, alejándose de él con rapidez. Draco apuró su paso, pero las personas no le dejaban fácil la tarea. Miró nuevamente al señor Riddle maldiciendo, si supiera que el señor... No, joven. El joven Riddle sólo le ganaba por ocho años, ¡ocho años! ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes?

Asesinó al mayor con la mirada, quien simplemente le miró y le sonrió con descaro, para luego besar el cuello de Harry, quien no se quejó de eso, simplemente se rió. Se paralizó unos pequeños momentos al ver eso, Harry nunca hubiera dejado que cualquier persona le besara el cuello con tanta libertad, ¡a él le había costado dos años!

Sólo cuatro segundos se quedó así, suficiente tiempo para que sus perseguidos se perdieran entre la gente, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Harry no sería capaz de dejarlo, ¿o sí? Llevaban cinco años juntos, ocho si contaba los años de coqueteos entre los dos.

—Hey, Draco —saludó su mejor amigo, Theodore Nott.

—Theo, lo siento, pero no puedo en estos momentos —cortó mirando a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a su pareja—. Estoy buscando a Harry.

Theodore frunció el ceño ante eso.

—¿Desde cuándo tan interesado en él? —cuestionó su amigo parándose a su lado y ayudando en la búsqueda, pero de una forma más floja— Llevo tres años viendo que le ignoras, ¿ahora lo buscas cuando ya lo perdiste?

Ante esas simples palabras, el corazón de Draco se hundió en su pecho.


	14. Chapter 14

—Draco —la voz detrás de él llamó su atención.

Dio media vuelta y miró a su pareja sonriéndole con cariño, eso tranquilizó un poco al mayor, quien rápidamente se acercó a él y lo jaló de la mano para llevarselo al pequeño balcón del lugar.

—¿Dos horas y media y ahora me saludas? —cuestionó molesto el rubio— ¡Todo el tiempo con Riddle!

Eso hizo que los labios de Harry se fruncieran molesto.

— _Señor_ Riddle, Draco —corrigió cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva—. No seas tan maleducado.

—¡Al diablo la educación, Harry! —explotó acercándose al nombrado, quien simplemente dio dos pasos para atrás ante el comportamiento de su novio— ¡Estuviste todo el rato con ése! Dios, Harry, ¡te besó el cuello! —Harry abrió los ojos ante eso, no creyó que Draco le viera cuando pasó eso, así que no hizo más que reír por las pequeñas cosquillas que había ocasionado el beso de Tom— ¡Te tomó de la cadera! Joder, estaban tan juntos que dudaba que el espacio personal existiera entre ustedes dos.

—Draco...

—Todos creen que hemos terminado y que estás saliendo con Riddle, Harry —siseó molesto—... ¡No...!

—Terminamos —soltó Harry mirándolo con tranquilidad, casi inocencia, haciendo que Draco no pudiera enojarse al ver esa cara tan hermosa que poseía el azabache.

—¿Qué...?

—Esperé dos años a que cambiaras —empezó el menor sonriendo de forma dolida—, que no me ignoraras, que me tomaras en cuenta en alguna de las miles de salidas que llegamos a tener. Fiestas, eventos, juntas, comidas... _¡aniversarios!_ —soltó frustrado—. En nuestro aniversario me dejaste solo para platicar con Theo.

—Y te fuiste con Riddle —soltó molesto el contrario.

—Y _conocí_ a Riddle —corrigió mordiendo su labio inferior. Hasta ese momento Draco no había notado las pequeñas lágrimas que querían salir de los ojos esmeraldas—. Riddle, quien me comprendió. Riddle, quien me preguntaba cómo estaba. Riddle, quien simplemente me abría sus brazos para un abrazo cuando _tú_ me olvidabas. Quien me invitaba a comer y estaba atento a cada cosa que dijera, quien me visitaba en mi trabajo, ¡hasta mis alumnos lo adoran!

—¡Yo no podía hacer eso! —se defendió Draco abriendo los brazos exasperado— Tengo trabajo que hacer, nunca he podid...

— _¡Tom también!_ —escupió parándose firme, sin dejarse intimidar en algún momento de la discusión— Te pavoneas todo el tiempo con ser el hijo del dueño de Ravenclaw, con ser el heredero, ¡pero no tienes tiempo para estar con tu novio! —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ojos que ya se estaban desbordando por las lágrimas contenidas—... Draco, te quiero —confesó una vez inhaló y exhaló consiguiendo un poco de tranquilidad. Draco simplemente le miró, prestando más atención a esos ojos esmeraldas que ahora parecía estar en medio de un océano interminable. Ojos que, después de todo lo que le hizo, le seguían mirando con cariño—, salvaste lo único que me queda de mis padres. Me ayudaste cuando yo estaba mal... pero ya no lo has hecho —susurró mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo—. Tres años, Draco.

El nombrado abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber qué decir, mirando cómo la cara de su niño -a quien prometió nunca hacer llorar- estaba contraída en sufrimiento y dolor.

Harry no merecía eso.

—Entonces... —habló de forma rasposa— ¿no hay boda? —Harry negó. El rubio sólo pudo asentir ante eso, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Realmente te aprecio, Draco... pero ya no siento el amor pasional que te tenía antes —susurró mirándolo—. No pedí esto, pero Tom llegó y me di cuenta de todas las cosas que dejé pasar por estar atado a lo que tú me dijeras.

—No digas su nombre —susurró Draco negando con la cabeza—, por favor. No lo hagas, no como si ese simple nombre fuera el dueño de tu completa devoción.

—No sólo de mi devoción, también de mis alegrías. —Harry sonrió mirando al mayor, quien lo observó con atención, una atención que dolía hasta en los huesos—. Lo adoro.

—¿Desde cuándo? —cuestionó después de un momento en silencio.

—¿Desde cuándo _qué_? —regresó moviéndose incómodo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo quieres?

—Fui consciente de que le quería en nuestra segunda salida —contestó abrazándose con más fuerza—, pero creo que le quería desde que me notó en el bar.

Draco lo miró dolido y dio un paso atrás, dando pase libre para que Harry negara con la cabeza y empezara a caminar -casi correr- hacia alguna parte del casino. El rubio miró hacia atrás, viendo hacia dónde se dirigía su ex-novio, encontrándose con la desagradable imagen de Harry en los brazos de Riddle, quien le susurraba en el oído.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

Amaba tanto a ese azabache que no podía verlo sufrir a su lado, pero quería que estuviera ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, no sean tan descaradas/os como Harry xD


	15. Chapter 15

—Harry...

—Estoy bien —interrumpió el menor secando una de las miles de lágrimas que salían después de esa conversación. Tom lo miró afligido antes de rodearlo nuevamente entre sus brazos—... ¿Me das un beso?

—¿Otro más? —contestó con burla el mayor, tratando que la tristeza se fuera del rostro que tanto le fascinaba.

—Muchos más...

Tras eso, sus labios se conectaron otra vez durante la noche, el ojiazul adoraba ver la sonrisa del menor, pero en esos momentos la hermosa sonrisa ya no se encontraba entre los labios, pero lo que no sabía era qué no estaba bien y qué sí.

—Mi niño...

—En serio —volvió a interrumpir, esta vez sonriendo, Tom no dudó de la sonrisa después de oír la pequeña risa que se escapaba entre ella—... ¡Me siento libre! —comentó riendo mientras se escondía en el pecho de su amante, quien lo recibió con mucho cariño.

—¿Libre? —cuestionó ante eso. Harry no estaba libre, ya nunca más lo estaría, estaba con él, desde ese momento en adelante, ¿o qué trataba de decir? Harry no le...

—Libre para amarte —susurró con sensualidad mientras alejaba su rostro y colaba sus brazos por el cuello del magnate. En ese momento los pensamientos de Tom hicieron un cortocircuito, dejando a Harry en primera plana—, libre para quedarme dormido en tu casa, libre para poder besarte en cualquier lugar, libre para estar contigo si es que así lo deseas...

—Lo deseo. —besó los labios del chico, quien soltó una pequeña risa recibiendo el pequeño pico— Joder, lo anhelo...

—Yo también...

—Tú también —balbuceó hipnotizado por los ojos esmeraldas que se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo con un brillo especial. Nunca creyó haber merecido algo así.

Su padre le había dicho que en ningún momento de su vida iba a ser amado, que eso era para las personas normales, no había entendido porqué había dicho esas palabras. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que su padre sólo se casó con su madre para tener la herencia de Slytherin, cosa que no pasó gracias a su fallecido abuelo... su padre nunca le quiso, tal vez por eso pensó que nadie más lo haría.

Con el tiempo lo fue afirmando, había visto a tantas personas que querían algo con él, aunque no era exactamente por buenos sentimientos; vida lujosa, viajes, dinero... ¿quién no quisiera eso?

Siempre pensó que nadie vería más que eso, que las personas como él no merecían el amor de alguien y sólo servían para dar todo de sí dentro de una compañía, donde una persona valía por su dinero y no por sus sentimientos.

Claro, después de cinco minutos de conocer a Harry se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. El azabache ni lo conocía y su suegro había sido nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, quien adoraba al chico tanto como a su cabello.

Su Harry no veía el dinero, no veía el poder, la apariencia... ¿para qué? Todo eso ya lo tenía, y no lo quería, sólo quería el último recuerdo que tenía con su padre. Lo que hacía lo hacía con amor... y vaya amor.

Harry se paró en puntitas para juntar sus labios, despertándolo de su ensoñación, haciéndolo sonreír en medio del beso. Agarró su cintura con cariño y lo ayudó a alcanzarle.

—¿Sabes? —susurró después de terminar el beso, dando otro más con cariño— La fiesta es para demostrarle a todo el mundo que eres mío.

—¿Y qué esperas? —cuestionó el menor mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior de Tom— Ve a decirle a todo el mundo.

Tom gruñó, aunque quienes lo conocían -como únicamente Harry lo hacía- sabían que realmente era un ronroneo.

El azabache casi suelta una carcajada al ver cómo su, ahora, novio le arrebataba una copa al camarero -quien casi se cae ante la brusquedad de la acción- y se dirigió hacia unos escalones que se encontraban en el lugar.

Harry no entendía porqué había agarrado la copa, con el ruido que hacían lo más probable es que no lo oyeran... Aunque, claro, esa teoría quedó descartada cuando todos se callaron al escuchar los ligeros sonidos que hacía la cuchara contra la copa.

Parecía que tan sólo ver a un hombre en un escalón mientras tenía en sus manos una copa y un cubierto era símbolo de silencio dentro de una sociedad como ésa.

—Buenas noches —saludó Tom sonriendo como nunca antes le habían visto sonreír—, tal vez algunos ya descubrieron la razón de esta celebración —comentó bajando el tenedor y dando un pequeño sorbo a la copa—, pero, para quienes no, les presento a Harry Potter —el menor desvió su mirada antes de clavarla nuevamente a las iris azules que lo presentaban—: mi novio.

El azabache sonrió ante eso, sin prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su Tom... sin mencionar que podía sentir las miradas en él y, para ser sinceros, no estaba para lidiar con un sonrojo.

El anuncio no tardó en terminar, pero desgraciadamente no era algo que le agradó. De un momento a otro se encontraba rodeado de personas que no conocía para felicitarlo por su relación con Tom. No sabía ni quiénes eras y quería que su pareja -que bien sonaba decir eso- le sacara de todas esas personas.

—Hey, si dañan a mi chico yo los daño a ustedes, ¿entendido? —bromeó Tom abriéndose paso hasta donde se encontraba— Sabemos que muchos nos van a felicitar, gracias por eso, pero realmente queremos pasar todo el tiempo que sea posible juntos antes de que el trabajo nos impida vernos.

Las personas se empezaron a dispersar dejando a pocos que realmente querían dar sus buenos deseos, que el famoso Tom Riddle haya presentado a alguien al público y con tan afamado título significaba que las cosas iban más que serias.

Las preguntas sobre cómo se conocieron o algunas cuestiones como el trabajo de Harry se hicieron presentes en las conversaciones que llegaban a tener, pero, sin duda, lo que más le encantaba de todo eso era poder ver cómo Tom hablaba de él con orgullo, sobre sus estudios, sus conocimientos, sus habilidades y -sobre todo- le encantaba sentirse parte de la plática, siendo alguien con quien platicar en vez de ignorar.

Tom le lanzaba pequeñas miradas cómplices todos los momentos que podían, y realmente no podía esperar a que llegaran a la casa del mayor para demostrar lo agradecido que estaba.


	16. Chapter 16

La risa cantarina recorrió todo el lugar con calidez. Tom sonrió ante eso mientras bajaba al menor de su hombro para estar frente a frente, haciendo que Harry sonriera con cariño ante eso.

—¿Cómo se verá mi departamento con tus cosas en él? —cuestionó el mayor recargando su frente con la del ojiverde.

—Tú... ¿Quieres que me mude contigo? —susurró Harry casi sin voz, dejando que sus labios perdieran su sonrisa por la declaración del mayor.

—¿Muy directo? —contestó riendo por lo bajo— Eres mío, Harry, todos lo saben, ¿por qué no vivir juntos?

—Joder, es muy pronto y... Bueno, yo...

—¿No quieres? —La sonrisa que había abarcado la cara de Tom se empezaba a disolver, nunca se había esperado algo así.

—¡No! —respondió Harry con rapidez— Digo, no de _no quiero_ , no, bueno, _sí_ quiero, era una negación a tu pregunta, no pienses que...

Los labios del pelinegro callaron cualquier palabra que fuera a salir del contrario, haciendo sonreír a los dos. Por primera vez se sentía correcto hacer eso, se sentía libre... agradable. Tom podía jurar que, si no fuera por el oxígeno, nunca se separaría de los labios de su novio.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca del menor cuando Tom tomó dominio de su lengua, excitando a los dos amantes. El pelinegro adoraba oír cada uno de los gemidos, jadeos o balbuceos de su chico, por otro lado, Harry adoraba sentir tan cerca a Tom, acariciarlo y ser acariciado, le fascinaba la sensación que hacían el contacto de los dos cuerpos. Le encantaba ser dominado por Tom.

El ojiazul bajó con lentitud su mano hasta la pantorrilla del menor, quien no tomó más tiempo para dar un pequeño salto y abrazar la cintura de Tom como si de un koala se tratase. El mayor agarró a su chico con cariño empezado a caminar hacia su habitación, si el beso se había sentido tan bien, ¿cómo se sentiría fundirse en él?

Jadeó ante el pensamiento y se dejó caer en su cama con Harry bajo él una vez que entraron a la habitación, no se molestó ni en cerrar la puerta, ¿para qué? En ese lugar no había más que Tom y Harry... Como siempre debió haber sido.

Acomodó al menor en el centro de la cama matrimonial y se colocó entre sus piernas con facilidad, no que Harry no quisiera, recibir a Tom entre sus piernas era tan agradable y único... una forma de decirle que le amaba, no solo con su alma, sino también con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Tal vez mañana podamos ir por mis cosas al departamento —balbuceó Harry cuando Tom empezó a repartir los besos por su cuello, dejando marcas que, sin duda, se quitarían dentro de una semana—. Tom...

El nombrado gruñó y volvió a atacar los rosados labios con urgencia, adoraba el sabor de éstos, una combinación muy rara entre vainilla y fresas, tal vez sea una coincidencia que Harry adorara ese sabor de helado, pero a Tom no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Quitó la camisa de Harry con desesperación, recibiendo la cooperación del profesor con entusiasmo. No tardaron ni dos segundos en quitar cada una de sus prendas, quedando admirando el cuerpo que éstas cubrían con tanto fervor, casi pareciera que fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, tanta devoción no podía caber en una sola habitación.

Tal vez era algo precipitado, no llevaban largo tiempo saliendo, ni que se diga de conocerse, pero aún así sus corazones latían con tanta rapidez que parecían correr un maratón... ¿Tal vez están jugando a quién late más rápido?

No tenía importancia, a decir verdad, lo único importante era que estaban ahí, uno frente al otro, entregando todo su ser en acciones carnales, demostrando tanto amor como la acción se lo permitía.

—Joder, no sabes cuánto te amo —gruñó Tom volviéndose a acercar a los labios de Harry, comiéndolos como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—Tom —Harry gimió cuando sintió las manos del magnate recorrer su cuerpo con delicadeza, deteniéndose en sus piernas, acercándolo más a sí.

La fricción que hizo el choque entre sus miembros hizo que los dos soltaran un jadeo impaciente. Tom no tardó ni un segundo más en sacar un pequeño frasco de su mesa de noche. Él no solía tener frascos de lubricante entre sus cajones, ni se diga de los pocos condones que se distribuían en algún punto estratégico de su casa, no, nunca había llegado a comprar uno, no había necesidad... hasta que llegó Harry.

Tomó una buena proporción del frasco con sus dedos para luego llevarlo a la parte baja del menor, quien lo miraba fijamente en todo el proceso.

—Tom —llamó cuando el dedo índice comenzaba a hacer presión. El nombrado chasqueó un poco la lengua para que continuara—, ¿por qué siempre lo hacemos en esta posición?

El mayor miró sin entender la pregunta, hasta que una sonrisa pícara se instaló entre sus labios. Harry se retorció de placer con tan solo la mirada que le mandaba, casi ignorando el dolor que los dedos causaban, ¿cómo era posible que una simple mirada causará tal fuego en su interior?

—¿Y perderme... —presionó su dedo hasta dejarlo adentro del pequeño infierno caliente que conformaban las paredes de su chico— de tus hermosas facciones? —Harry gimió sin aire ante la sensación, pero en ningún momento cerró sus ojos, mirando cualquier acción que hiciera su pareja.

El mayor se acercó al cuello del ojiverde y lo besó con suavidad, dejando toda brusquedad en los movimientos que hacía su dedo dentro de aquel delicioso orificio.

— _Toms_ —susurró Harry cuando sintió el segundo dedo colarse dentro de su cavidad anal. Tom sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su espalda al oír el apodo que el azabache reservaba para esos momentos.

—¿Sabes? —el aliento chocó entra el oído del menor, quien se retorció ante eso y subió aún más una de sus piernas a su amante, sintiendo cómo sólo dos dedos causaban estragos en su interior, golpeando el dichoso punto que hacía a la habitación girar a su alrededor— Me encanta verte así, tan húmedo y dispuesto; bajo mío, gimiendo sólo _mi_ nombre —siseó dejando un beso en la clavícula—. Todo mío.

Harry asintió, más al sentir los dos dedos lo abrían una y otra vez, acostumbrándolo a lo que vendría más adelante.

—Por favor...

Tom bajó a su cuello nuevamente, besando y mordisqueando casi perezosamente ese lugar, pero tan excitante que, en algún momento de la acción, Harry no logró sentir el vacío que los dedos hacían en su interior.

El ojiazul se movió rápido al poner un poco más de lubricante en su miembro necesitado, nunca sabría cuándo se iba a precisar un poco más de eso, más cuando los dos estaban en medio éxtasis moviéndose como dos gatos en celo.

—Oh, joder —gruñó el menor al sentir que algo más grande se iba colando en su interior.

Se aferró a los hombros de Tom cuando sintió el miembro del mayor tras la fuerte embestida.

Tom repartía suaves besos por toda su cara tratando de que se acostumbrara con mayor facilidad, cosa que no tardó en dar resultados, dejando más fácil la tarea de entrar y salir.

—Tom...

El pelinegro miró al chico bajo él - _su_ chico- y casi jadea al perderse en el profundo placer que denotaban en las dos preciadas esmeraldas.

Y es que ésa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Harry, que en todo momento lo mirara cuando lo hacían, cada penetración, cada suspiro y cada gemido siempre eran acompañados con la mejor mirada de amor que pudiera recibir.

—Harry —susurró saliendo un poco para volver a entrar con más fuerza.

Así empezó el vaivén entre sus cuerpos. Afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro. Los gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación, recorriendo cada lugar con éxtasis.

—Tom... Yo... _Joder_ —el gruñido/gemido hizo reír al nombrado. Harry tenía la mala costumbre de balbucear en medio de la acción, pero eso era una de las cosas que él amaba: oír la hermosa voz de Harry mientras se hundía en él con ferocidad—. Oh, _sí_ , así, Tom... Más rápido.

Tom no fue quién para negarle esa petición a su perfecto chico, embistiendo con más fuerza su interior, golpeando una y otra vez el punto suave que custodiaban las piernas de éste.

—Tom... —susurró el menor buscando los labios del más alto.

El beso fue rudo y necesitado, casi como las embestidas que daba.

No supo hasta que momento perdió el ritmo, pero ya no podía aguantar más. El nudo dentro de él se iba haciendo más grande, estaba a punto de llegar.

—Oh, _joderjoderjoder_ —gruñó el menor arqueado su espalda—. Tom...

—Hazlo, no esperes más —susurró besando la punta de su nariz—, nunca esperes...

Y, en ese momento, se dejó ir, no porque Tom se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque ya no podía aguantar más, pero, para ser sinceros, ¿quién lo haría teniendo a alguien como su Tom encima suyo?

Cuatro embestidas más y el ojiazul siguió el mismo camino que su amante, llenando el interior de Harry, quien se volvió a aferrar a él cuando sintió que Tom había llegado.

Tom se dejó caer a su lado, llevándose a Harry con él gracias a la aferrada pierna que se encontraba en su cadera. El menor se acurrucó en el cálido pecho del magnate, oyendo cada latido que daba el corazón de éste, pensando cómo era posible que no tuvieran un paro cardíaco en ese momento.

—Mañana no iremos por tus cosas —declaró Tom llevando su mano al cabello azabache.

—Pero...

—Nos quedaremos aquí —sentenció dirigiendo una mirada al ojiverde—, no creo que te puedas mover después de todo lo que te quiero hacer esta noche.

Harry rió ante eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia, acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor para poder dormir un poco antes de que su querida pareja recobrara su entusiasta energía y cumpliera su promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les presento en primer smut que hice... No es la gran cosa, pero me siento orgullosa


	17. Chapter 17

Gruñó por lo bajo cuando la calidez que invadía la cama se iba yendo de manera progresiva. Tanteó a su lado y abrió los ojos con pereza al notar que el pequeño de ojos verdes no se encontraba a su lado como todas las mañanas durante esa hermosa semana.

Se sentó en la cama y se colocó las pantuflas para luego ir hacia la cocina, el lugar del que Harry no salía desde que se había mudado a casa, no que le molestara, claro, ahora su refrigerador se encontraba repleto de sabrosos platillos y postres, todos hechos por el la hermosa mano de su novio.

La mudanza fue realmente fácil, más de lo que pensó, realmente pensó en uno que otro grito, tal vez unos ligeros golpes, pero el departamento les había recibido con un suave susurro a soledad. El rubio no se encontraba y el antiguo hogar parecía no haberse abierto durante mucho tiempo.

Se llevaron todo lo que pudieron, lo escencial según Harry, todos los libros del menor -ahora su oficina parecía una biblioteca-, su ropa -debieron comprar otro armario-, uno que otro objeto de valor para el menor -el pelinegro debía admitir que sintió celos cuando vio entre las cosas una foto donde salían Harry y Draco riendo- y unos cuadernos repletos de escritos e investigaciones del azabache.

Bueno, realmente se habían llevado todas las cosas del menor, menos los muebles que Harry había comprado después de ser ignorado cien veces por Draco sobre comprar una sala nueva. No le sorprendía tal hecho, a decir verdad. Tal parecía que el departamento era más de Harry que de Draco, pero lamentablemente el rubio era dueño del lugar.

Tom se vio sorprendido al notar que todas la cosas del menor habían abarcado dos habitaciones enteras, más cuando una de éstas fue totalmente remodelada mientras que se encontraba en el trabajo, convirtiéndola en una pequeña galería de arte: cuadros por una esquina, instrumentos por otra y un hermoso escritorio -Tom no sabía de dónde lo habría conseguido el menor- con pinturas y cuadernos acomodados con cuidado en éste.

Ese lugar era mágico.

Llegó a la cocina soltando un pequeño bostezo y se recargó en la espalda del pequeño intruso que se encontraba cocinando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, cariño —susurró con ternura el menor, sintiendo los brazos que rodeaban su cintura con sobreprotección—. Es algo tarde, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que te recomiendo ir poniendo la mesa.

—¿Y si faltas? —pidió el mayor enterrando su nariz en la parte posterior del cuello— Podríamos quedarnos un rato más en la cama...

—Tom... —Harry susurró en advertencia, haciendo que el nombrado bufaron y se separara del pequeño y cálido cuerpo.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —cuestionó Tom agarrando los cubiertos necesarios para la mesa. Harry sonrió ante eso, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con tener un momento como ésos con su pareja? Y Tom lo hacía cada una de las mañanas desde que se había quedado a dormir después de la fiesta.

Y le fascinaba.

—Ir a clases, _duh_ —respondió soltando una pequeña risa. Tom lo miró con una mueca en sus labios, mueca que, si no lo conociera bien, diría que era un puchero—. Iré a ver a Sirius y Remus a la oficina, Canuto me ha estado llamando tres veces al día fastidiando para que les dé una visita.

—¿Quieres que te recoja? Podríamos ir a cenar después de eso...

—Pero yo elijo el lugar —comentó el azabache poniendo el desayuno en dos platos y llevándolos al comedor—: me han dicho que hay unos tacos realmente buenos por la avenida Steward.

Tom asintió ante eso y empezó a comer, cerrando los ojos para saborear el afrodisíaco sabor de la comida.

—¿Te parece bien a las seis?

—¿Cinco y media? —debatió el menor— Si duro más del tiempo debido Sirius se pondrá a llorar cuando me vaya.

—Cinco y media será —acordó Tom ante eso.

No pasó más de quince minutos para que Tom se fuera a arreglar mientras Harry acomodaba los portafolios de los dos, viendo que a ninguno se le haya olvidado algo.

Al terminar, Tom llevó a su chico a la entrada de la escuela, dónde varios de los estudiantes le saludaron con alegría, él sólo correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza para que Harry saliera del auto una vez que Tom le abriera la puerta y se despidiera con un pequeño beso.

Beso que vio todos los estudiantes, pero no como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes.

Sonrió para entrar al auto una vez que Harry desapareció entre las puertas del colegio.


End file.
